Nick's Family
by frithislord
Summary: This is a AU that takes place in the movie after Nick and Judy get off the cable car. but instead of going to Bellwether for help they go to Nick's Family for help. There will be some feels and humor. We learn a little bit more about Nick's sad and dark past.
1. chapter 1

This will be my first Zootopia fanfiction. It's a AU that takes place in the movie after Nick and Judy get off the cable car and talk about the traffic cams. But instead of going to Bellwether for help they go to Nick's Family for help. My story will have a few movie references see if you can spot them lol. Hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think in the comments.

0000

Nick's Family.

Chapter 1

" However, if you didn't have access to the system before... I doubt Chief Buffalo Butt is gonna let you into it now" Nick said pointing out the realization.

" No. You're right Nick." Judy said sounding disappointed.

" Wait..a...minute... Maybe we don't need the cams. I got something even better." Nick said.

" WHAT!?!" Judy said with smile and enthusiasm in her voice.

Nick with his chin hailed high and with confidence said "My family".

Judy felt a little uncomfortable about meeting a family of foxes. Not really sure how they will be. But most of worried that they might be underground cyber criminals or worse.

" Soooo Nick, where do they live?" Judy asked not wanting to beat around bush.

" They live in a secret area in the Rainforest District, where only I know where it is." Nick answering the curious bunny's question.

Their cable car stop and got off. Judy following the fox's lead, going wherever this secret place of Nick's is.

The two continued to walk for awhile. "You see carrots, there is something I should tell you about my parents." Nick said to Judy breaking the silence.

Upon hearing that Judy started thinking ' Oh no, what did I get myself into? I'm I way over my head? Will this be worst then Mr.Big? ' all these questions going on in Judy's little bunny head. Being a bunny, her emotions and insecurities sometimes cloud her judgement her logic and plain commonsense, just reacting without thinking first. That is one flaw she always tries to overcome. Easier said then done. Must be a bunny thing?

Nick explained to her without looking at her " Well, you see they can be a little loud and over bearing but they mean well. There like the greatest most nicest, kindest, and most unjudgmental creatures you will ever meet."

Hearing that gave Judy a little relieve. But realised he said creatures instead of foxes.

" Are they not foxes?" Judy asked.

Nick let out a sigh and answered " No there not, they took me in and treated me like family. "

Judy got a little confused and asked "What about you're mother?" Nick stopped in his tracks when he heard her question.

"Nick..." Judy spoke worrying about Nick, thanking that was a little too personal.

" Nick, you can tell me." Judy reassuring the fox.

Nick took a deep breath and finally spoke. " Well... I happened after the cub scouts incident. I came home with blood dripping down the sides of my face where they muzzled me and my uniform tore with tears in my eyes. I told her what happened and she was so mad. She wasn't going to let them get away with it. She took me in her car, we were going back to that cub scouts meeting. She really wanted to give them a piece of her mind. As we were driving..." Nick cut off.

Judy notice Nick wasn't letting her see his face but she knew this was tough for him to tell her. " Nick, you don't have to fin-"

Nick ignored her and continued. " And a ...drunk driver t-boned us. The car flipped over, I was knocked out. But when I woke, my head was hurting and covered in blood. Not my blood but...my mom's." Nick voice started choking up. " I tryed to get her out, but I couldn't move her. I smelled gas, she told me to save my self. I saw red and blue lights flashing. It was an ambulance and a police car helping the drunk driver in the other car. I ran over for help but they took one look at me, saw that I was a fox and didn't care to help. I begged them to help my mom but they just spit at me. I grabbed the arm of the tiger police officer begging him to save my mom. But he pushed me to the ground and said ' Fuck her, let the bitch die. One less fox in the world.' He gave the most cruel and most hateful face I'd ever seen. Still haunts my dreams to this day. The car exploded, I - I... Heard mom my mom burning alive screaming. They just left us there, they let my mother die, because she was a fox. I was alone, I had to survive any way I can. Nobody cared about a fox. I almost starved to death, I was about to give up and waited for death's embrace take me. But I woke up in a blanket, clean clothes and a bowl of soup. They saved Me, they home schooled me, showed me amazing things, they gave me a home and a reason to live, love and trust again."

Judy had tears pouring down her cheeks, never truly knowing how much he has suffered for just being a fox.

" Since being a fox, I couldn't get a job or more like wasn't allowed to. So I started hustling pawsicles to help my family. At least do what ever I can to help them for all they done for me. They have to stay in hiding, so I usually go out for them." Nick finished with.

Judy felt a pool of guilt, thinking he was just some common criminal, but now knowing he's only hustling to support his family.

Judy rushed over to him and embraced him with a hug, which was a surprise for the fox.

"What's this?" Nick asked out of innocent curiosity.

" Just thought you could use some comfort. Everyone can use a hug." Judy replied with a heart felt smile.

" Carrots I-"

Clink CRASH*

Judy and Nick quickly turned to see were the noise was coming from. Seeing a huge shadow coming closer.

" Carrots, what the Hell is that? " Nick asked Judy in a trembling tone.

" I don't know?" Judy answered with an equally trembling tone.

Judy was only armed with only her fox repellent which she was about to reach for. But stopped herself, not wanting Nick to see it. Making her feel more guilty for not putting it away. Just grabbed a near by stick.

The big, round shadow came closer and closer till They saw glowing eyes, and heavy breathing.

" THIS IS IT!!!" they both screamed as they charged at the shadow. Only to back down at the size of the shadow. They both let out a scream. Which caused the shadow to let out a very loud and high pitched scream, as it tripped backwards over some near by trashcans.

Nick and Judy ran over to towards it, to see what it is. It was trying to get a small bucket off it's head with no luck.

Judy ran up and kicked the off it's head.

When she looked down at what it was, she quickly looked up and looked back down with overwhelming confusion on her face.

"CLAWHAUSER!????!!" Judy shouted.

0000

WHAT!?! What's Clawhauser doing here? Who are Nick's Family or better question what are they? And how CAN they help? We'll find out next Chapter. Please let me know What you guys think. Thank you all for reading. Your all awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, frithislord here with chapter 2 of Nick's Family. Yes, we will finally meet Nick's family. This chapter will have more humor. Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Zootopia or any crossover references I make in this story. Hope you all enjoy. : )

0000

Nick's Family

Chapter 2

CLAWHAUSER!????!! " Judy shouted.

As Clawhauser tried to get up out of the pile of spilled trash.

" Hi there Officer Hopps, how's it going?" the chubby cheetah asked after removing a banana peal off of his head.

" WH-WH-What -HOW'S IT GOING?" the confused and a little annoyed bunny asked.

" I asked you first." Clawhauser said with a smile and a wave of his finger.

" CLAWHAUSER" Judy shouted again causing Clawhauser to jump back in fright.

Judy took a deep breath to calm herself down and looked up at the slightly nervous cheetah. With a sigh she said " Clawhauser... Sorry I snapped at you, but you gave us both a scare."

" I'm sorry Hopps." Clawhauser said feeling bitter at himself.

" Carrots who is this guy?" the annoyed fox asked feeling a little bit left out.

" Oh, Nick this is Benjamin Clawhauser. He works at the front desk at the ZPD. He's a very sweet guy and Clawhauser this is Nick Wilde." Judy answered the fox's question at the same introducing him, sensing he was a little feeling left out.

" Either he works at the front desk of the ZPD or Chester Cheetah really let himself go--OW" Nick said before Judy punch him on arm for being a jerk.

" HAHA that was funny I like that. I got to remember that one." the happy cheetah said, already taking a liking to this funny fox.

" Clawhauser, what are you doing here?" Judy asked getting to the point.

The chubby cheetah sighed before answering her " Well you see, Bogo sometimes leaves his radio on, so I can hear all the action at the front desk and well...I heard what Bogo did to you and that wasen't fair." Clawhauser looking down at his jelly donut stain on his shirt thinking about licking it. " and that nobody was willing to help you at all and well... I want to help you... I - I mean if that's okay."

Judy couldn't help but feel flattered. That she really has a friend at the ZPD that does care.

" Well uh, okay Clawhauser. But who's watching the front desk? " Judy asked.

" I got a friend who owed me a favor" the cheetah answered.

A confused Nick walked up to Clawhauser before asking " So you're okay with me as well?"

" Sure, why not?" the innocent cheetah responded, not quite sure what the fox's was meaning.

" Oh come on, look at me what I'm I?" the fox asked in an angry tone.

The cheetah looked down at Nick's long feet then looked all the way up to his face and answered with a wink and sly smile. " Smoken' hot".

" Nooo, gawd I'm a FOX. You know foxes are liers, thiefs, untrustworthy, fool hearted, evil, sly, shifty killers, dosen't any of that bother you?" Nick asked getting annoyed.

" Nope" Clawhauser said shaking his head with a smile.

" Really?!?" asked the surprised fox.

" Really Really." said Clawhauser.

"Oh okay."

"But Nick why are you asking Clawhauser that question? I mean you're both predators right?" asked the still curious bunny that she thought was both a good question and somewhat a dumb question because she remembered the police officer who let his mother die was a tiger. But it's a good question why.

" If anything, predators hate foxes more then the preys" Nick answering the bunny's question. " Foxes who have those labels I stated earlier. It makes predators look bad that foxes are put in their category. They went as far as trying to legislate that foxes will no longer be classified as predators but have their own categorization. But the bill never got pasted."

" I remember that. It was on the news and in the papers too." Clawhauser said.

Judy hearing this couldn't help but think just how much hatred towards foxes was that bad. It might have also shined some light on why Gideon Grey was so angry and such a bully. Judy felt like she might be pushing it with asking all these questions. ' I don't know why I'm so interested in this fox and why I want to get to know him more. More about him. More about this this nice, caring and handsom-- WHAT A MINUTE. No No I have to stay professional. 'A fox and a bunny? That can't be right..right?' she thought to herself.

" Well, maybe we should just get going if we're gonna solve this case." the fox said after slapping his hands together, wanting to get going.

" OH- OH, yes that's right. Come on Clawhauser we got to meet Nick's family" explained Judy.

" A family, what are their names?" the joyful cheetah asked feeling really part of the group.

Nick turned his head to the side and said " My step-mom's name is Francine, my step-dad name's Frank. My brother Crush, my grandma ' Mama Oldie' my uncle Ted, uncle Lewis, cousin Mater, my sister Vi-"

" That's a big family you got Nick, and I thought bunnies had big families" the dumb bunny interrupted and feeling like a dumb bunny for doing it.

" Well yeah pretty big" the cool fox said not at all upset that she interrupted him.

" Well, are we almost there, Mr. Wilde sir?" Clawhauser asked politely. As they approached a big palm tree.

" Yes we are, Benny and Carrots meet my family" answered the confident fox walking backwards with both his arms spread out to the sides.

Judy and Clawhauser looked around and all they saw was a couple of wicker baskets, a mud puddle, a big sandy hill, trees and beautiful wild flowers and near their right side what looks kind of like a swamp with algae, a couple of floating logs in the water, and hanging vines. It was all a beautiful sight but no family. Which left the two very confused.

" Um huuuhh, where are they?" the still very confused bunny asked.

" Right here of course, officer toot toot." Nick replied as he walked to the leaves on a tree and started talking to them, as well as the flowers, the mud puddle, the logs, the baskets and the ground like it was normal.

" Hey how's it going, have you lost weight, I hardly recognised you. And you look lovely as ever."

The bunny and cheetah have very shocked and worried looks on both their faces.

" He's craaazy" Clawhauser whispered out the corner of mouth in the direction of were Judy was standing.

" What should we do Hopps?' " Should we play along or runway. What do we do?" the scared cheetah asked in a low voice.

So many thoughts and questions filled the poor bunny's head. ' Did Nick lie to me?' Is just crazy from loneliest and being oppressed, had he mentally made up his own family?' What should I do?' ' Even if he is crazy, I know he can still help. We'll just play along. I Just have to keep an eye on him, so won't go Norman Bates on is both.'

" We'll just play along Clawhauser. Follow my lead." the nervous rabbit finally anwsering his question.

He got right behind the rabbit as she walked over to leaf on a near by bush. She put her paws on her knees, bent down with a smile and said " Hi there, you are very beautiful."

" OH. Well uh thank you."

* GASPS* from both Judy and Clawhauser as they both stood straight up, with their eyes wide open.

"Did- did -did that leaf just speaked to you? " Clawhauser asked.

" I think it did." Judy replied.

" I not a leaf" it said as it revealed It's two yellow eyes and a very toothy sinister smile.

They screamed in terror. Trying to get away. Clawhauser backed into the sandy hill which begun to shake. To reveal what looks like four legs at the bottom. Causing the poor cheetah to scream in terror. As Judy slipped in the mud puddle. She felt something slimy between her fingers, to her horror a bunch of little eyes appeared. She got out of the puddle without looking ran right in the swamp water and climbed on one of the logs. Just to see two big yellow eyes. Before she had a chance to react, she felt herself thrown up in the air and landing back in the shore. To realize that the log's mouth full of sharp teeth had thrown her on the shore and started coming towards her. She was truly afraid. So she curled herself in a cute little ball, fearing her fate. But the creatures crawled right passed her like she wasn't even there. More creatures started coming out of the ground, the water, the trees and the plants and the baskets. They were all going towards Nick.

When Judy got her head together. She realised what the creatures were.

Alligators, crocodiles, geckos, tortoises, vipers, bearded dragons, komodo dragons, king cobras, rattlesnakes, water moccasins, copperheads, gila monsters, iguanas, chameleons, grass snakes, gartersnakes, anacondas, pythons, boa constrictors, frilled-neck lizards and turtles of all kinds.

They all surrounded Nick in a circle. The fox was not scared at all. If any thing, he was smiling and laughing.

The creatures were overly happy to see the happy fox. It was a female frilled-neck lizard who was the first to speak, "NICKY'S COME HOME!!!"

Many of the other creatures were clamoring excitedly about the arrival of the fox.

"Let me look at you."

" We missed you so much."

" Have you been eating well, you look to skinny."

"Take off your clothes, I'll wash them."

Nick quickly replied "Yes, I have been eating well and no I'm gonna keep my clothes on. I missed you guys too. It's great to see you all, but where's Mama Oldie?"

"She's napping. But look, I lost my tail and it grew back." said a little gecko.

"I shed my first skin" said a young python.

"I totally like got my shell waxed little bro" said Crush the sea turtle.

"BIG BRO" shouted the happy fox.

"Hey little bro, give me some fin/paw."

Which Nick did followed by a 'DUUUUDE'.

Then a baby sea turtle jumped up in the air shouting "Uncle Nick, pick me up"

"Whoa, you're getting big" replied before being buried alive by the young ones who were shouting "Uncle Nick, uncle Nick, uncle Nick".

"Uncle Lewis, can you give me a hand here please?"

"No problem boy" said the big alligator pushing the kids off of the fox.

"Now give your mom a hug now." said Francine the frilled-neck lizard. Which Nick didn't hesitate for a second to give her one.

0000

Nick's Family are reptiles!?! What are Judy and Clawhauser's reaction gonna be? Or how is Nick's family gonna react? Find out next Chapter. Please comment and me know what you guys think. You're all awesome. : D


	3. chapter 3

Hi everyone, frithislord here. With chapter 3 of Nick's Family and this one will have a song. ( Yes you read right a song lol ). Hope ya'll enjoy ; )

0000

Nick's Family

Chapter 3

After giving his smaller then him step- mother a hug. His step-dad Frank crawled up the Fox's pant leg, up under his shirt and repeatedly hugging and kissing Nick on his cheeks.

" OH NICKY NICKY NICKY. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH YOU BEEN A GOOD KIT KIT HAVE YA HAVE YA HAVE HAV-ugh"

The crazy frilled-neck lizard rambled before his wife yanked him by the ruff of skin on his neck.

" FRANK...settle down!!!"

The bunny and cheetah were still in a state of shock. Till Clawhauser finally broke the silence. "Hopps, what are those things? Are they monsters?"

"No, they're reptiles!" Judy answered with excitement.

"What in the name of goodness is a reptile?"

"I remember learning about them in high school, they were thought to been killed off over hundreds of years ago. We're one of the few mammals to see living fossils. Nick wasn't crazy, we couldn't see them because they were using camouflage. They're REPTILES!!! Oops" Judy said covering her mouth, realising she said reptiles too loudly.

All the reptiles turned their heads torwards the bunny who shouted reptiles.

" HE'S BROUGHT A GIRL HOME!!!"

Nick's frilled-neck lizard mom shouted with excitement with her arms in the air and her head thrown back.

" A GIRL!!!"

They all shouted while a anaconda wrapped his scaly tail around the bunny's waist and throwing her at Nick. Which the fox quickly caught her.

" Nick, what's going on?"

" I just go along with it, fluff."

Then they all looked at Clawhauser and a copperhead named Mater said " And he's brought dinner."

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Clawhauser screamed like a girl before fainting.

A roar of laughter erupted from the scaly creatures.

" I just ta' kiddin' ya'll, hey little bunny my name is Mater. It sounds like "tuh-mater," but without the "tuh". "Tuh-Mater." said the copperhead who judy noticed that among the other copperheads he was the only one without fangs. But two big buck teeth.

Without realising she was still in the arms of the fox. Which made her ears turn red. Not wanting him to put her down. But Nick did anyway.

Nick's frilled-neck step-mom ran up to her. "Look at those long ears, very good for hearing" she replied. " Such strong legs, strong teeth, big beautiful amethyst eyes, nice big booty." Francine finished with before slapping the bunny on her buns.

" OW, hey" spoke an angry bunny.

" Nicky, she's so pretty."

" And look at those big big feet. They're huge." Ted the crocodile said.

That made Judy more mad. Losing her fear of the reptiles and thumping her foot on the ground. Which made the reptiles laugh at her.

" I'm a bunny, bunnies are supposed to have big feet." Judy said in a both angry and annoyed tone.

" Well that's okay. Our Nicky here has a foot fetish."

" UNCLE LEWIS!!!" the embarrassed fox shouted.

" Yep, big beautiful feet on a beautiful girl. Ain't dat right Nicky." Lewis the alligator said while everyone laughed even harder at the fox's embarrassment as Nick covered his face with his hands. Judy couldn't help but blush. She never thought of herself as beautiful before. She was always so determined to be a police officer, she never care about her good looks or never even cared about going on dates. But hearing others call her beautiful is very flattering.

" You will do prefect for our Nicky" Francine said.

" WHAT!?!" both the fox and bunny shouted.

" No, No, No, that's not why brought her here." Nick trying to derail the topic.

" I-I mean...uh.. I'm a bunny, he's a fox." said a embarrassed Judy.

" Does it bother you he's not the same species as you." asked a voice that was rude but very sexy.

They all looked at where the voice was coming from, while poor Clawhauser was now coming around and noticing all the cute and curious babies.

The voice came from a very gorgeous viper. With beautiful blue eyes. Lime green, brown, black and white colored scales and two lotus flower clips on her head and she had no fangs. She slithered towards Nick, wrapping her body around the fox's body and drowning him in kisses, trying to hit his lips. But the the fox only let her give him cheek kisses.

" Hey sis" Nick said.

" I told not call me sis, handsome" she replied. "And who is this?" eyeballing the bunny with distrust and a hint of jealousy.

" Viper, this is Officer Judy Hopps. Officer Hopps my sister Viper." Nick answering her question.

Hearing this fox calling her officer made her feel repected. But made her heart soar when he called her by her name. Why did mean so much to hear this fox say her name. Could it be maybe she might be feeling-- no it can't be.

" Also he's girlfriend." Mater added with a sly smile.

" WHAT?" the viper shouted.

" Nah, I'm just kiddin'. The bunny likes the fox for his body. Hehe."

" Okay okay look, we are not dating, and It dosen't bother me that he is a fox."

" Then what's the issue dear." said Francine, "Why are you holding back such a hot hunk of mam--male."

( Song Time )

"Is it the sloppy way he walks. "

"What?" said Nick.

" Or the cocky way he talks."

"Or that his tail has that musky smell."

" l was out in the rain you know." Nick said trying to stop the singing.

" He's more then just a handsome

face he's so full of love and compassion, despite his tacky taste in fashion."

"Hey look i- whoa-whoa" Nick trying to get them to stop. But Crush got under Nick's feet and the fox tryed to keep his balance on his brother Crush's shell.

" So, he's a bit of a fixer-upper.

So, he's got a few flaws.

Him being a fox he had to get by,

by breaking a few laws."

Nick tryed to get them to stop, but no luck. Clawhauser was just dancing and laughing with the baby reptiles.

" So, he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

but this were certain of, you can

fix this fixer-upper with a a little bit

of love."

As they all pushed Nick and Judy close together. Nick had to get this singing to stop. While Judy was thinking why this song was so familiar.

" Can we please stop this, lives are at stake here." Nick said.

" I'll say" Francine said before pushing Nick towards the other scaly creatures. " So, tell me, dear."

" Is it the way he runs scared

Or that he's socially impaired."

Or that he has connections to

dangers dudes."

" I kind of already knew about that" Judy said.

" Do you fear your one of the many

pawns, to another one of his cons."

Or the way, he tries to hide his

honest goods."

" He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,

he's got serious trust issues."

"Which is really smart, he will

only open up give he's feels and

trust to those he lets in his heart."

" Awww" Judy cooed realising he opened up to her and trusted her. So that means he let her in his heart. Feeling her with joy.

" So, he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But we know what to do.

Way to fix up this fixer-upper is to

fix him up with you."

Then cobras wrapped their tails around the fox and bunny's ankles. To turn them to face each other.

But Nick turned around and looked at his family.

" Enough, look we gotta solve this Missing Mammals Case, or a family of otters will lose a husband and father and she'll lose her job and everything she worked hard for, okay." Nick tryed to explain.

Frank replied " So she's a fixer-upper too."

Nick looked at them with disbelieve and said " Were you even listening I sai-"

" So, she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

she's got more then one flaw.

she's an honest cop, but you

Know blackmailing is against

the law."

" Wait, how did you know about the-whoa." Judy tryed to asked before she got lefted by up hundreds of garder snakes under her feet.

" You don't think before you act,

that's a matter of fact, that's the

type, you conferm the dumb

bunny stereotype."

" I am not a dumb bun-ah, not again" said the dizzy bunny, as the lizards throw her up in the air.

" So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

but we know what to do.

Way to fix up this cute fixer-upper

Is to fix her up with you."

Francine took Judy to the side and hailed her paw and looked into the bunny's eyes, while the lizard stood on a tortoise's shell.

" We're not saying you can change

him. 'Cause animals don't really

change. Only saying loves a force

that's powerful but strange.

" Everyone makes bad choices

if they're mad scared or stressed

but throw a little love their way.

With that she opened up her hands and let loose beautiful fireflies. Which Judy looked up in awe.

" You'll bring out their best,

true love brings out the best."

They pushed the rabbit and fox together. When they really looked at each other. Nick never realised how beautiful she is and she never realised how handsome he is. They just stared at each other in awe.

"Everyone's one a bit of a

fixer-upper, but push

comes shove."

Clawhauser jumps in

" The only fixer-upper fixer

that can fix a fixer-upper is...

All jump in

" True, true, true, true, true

Love love true love true"

At that last moment Viper threw Judy in air. Judy didn't think much of it, just good fun, till she saw something coming at her in the air. It was a hawk with hunger in it's eyes. It grabbed her with it's huge talons around bunny's little body out of mid-air.

Judy screamed.

Nick and his family looked up in terror.

0000

OH NO!!! A hawk got Judy. What's gonna happen to her? Who will save her? Or will she be saved? And did Viper do that on purpose??? Find out next Chapter. Hope you all enjoy my Zootopia version of Fixer-upper song lol. Please comment and tell me what you think. You are all awesome. :D


	4. chapter 4

Hi there, frithislord here. Now is time for chapter 4 of Nick's Family. I'm so happy everyone is enjoying the story and to all my friends and followers thank you for your kind words and support. Now let's begin.

Nick's Family

Chapter 4

Nick and his family looked up in terror. A brown and white colored hawk with yellow eyes, had grabbed her.

Judy felt the tight grip of the bird of prey around her torso. The scared bunny's heart felt like it was beating a million times minute. Looking down at the ever distant ground, where Nick and his reptilian family were getting smaller and smaller.

The terrified bunny saw poor Clawhauser faint again, while all the snakes were slithering up the trees to save her. She saw their mouths open revealing their sharp fangs trying to reach the bird, but being careful not to bite the bunny. Which caused the hawk to soar down to avoid the bites. Just to get hit in the head by a rock thrown the worried Nick. That made the bird screech in pain. Followed by many rocks thrown by all the repitles that can thrown rocks, trying to hit the bird out the sky or at least try to get it to let go of Judy. Viper was acting like she was throwing a rock with very little to no affort at all. Just giving an evil smile, hoping the hawk will squeeze the rabbit's eyes out. Judy desperately tryed to use her paws to loosen the bird's grip. But she couldn't get it to budge. They were getting lower to the water where Ted and Lewis was jumping out of to snap their jaws at the hawk. When Nick warned them to stop, fearing they might snap Judy. The hawk dodged all alligators, crocodiles, snakes and rocks. To fly higher in the sky.

'This is it. It's over, I'm done for. I can't escape. There's no hope me, it's not fair.' Judy mentally said 'I don't want to die, it's not fair. Why couldn't I have been happy, just being a meter maid. I dreamed too big. Mom and dad were right. Now I'm going to die. Get eaten alive. All I ever wanted to do was to make the world a better place. Who am I kidding, I'm just a stupid carrot farming dumb bunny.'

Judy began to see the life flash before her eyes. Her school play, seeing her all 275 brothers and sisters born, her embarrassing braces, Halloweens, Christmases, birthdays, her dateless proms, getting bullied by Gideon Gray, cooking pies with mom, pulling carrots with her dad and her graduation from ZPD Academy. All good times and bad times. It's the end.

The poor bunny felt herself about to blackout until she saw the light before her eyes. But this light was reddish orange color, like fire. Judy has always heard stories about a white light flashing before your eyes before ones death. But this was different, it was fire and she felt the heat, the burn. She started to fear that this might be Hell fire. 'What did I do to deserve Hell fire'. Judy thought with tears in her eyes. But this was not Hell fire. This was a fire ball. It hit the hawk right in the chest. The bird let out a screech of fear and pain, before dropping Judy. Who was screaming as she was looking at the ground getting closer and closer.

"Uncle Lewis, Uncle Ted, catch formation!!!" the serious fox ordered.

Lewis stood straight up, with Ted standing on his shoulders and Nick climbed up and stood on Ted's shoulders. Nick held out his arms to catch the screaming bunny. He caught her bride style. She wrapped her arms around his neck buried, her face in the fox's chest. The one and only place, she felt comfortable and safe at that moment. Uncle Ted climbed down off of uncle Lewis's shoulders and placed Nick on the ground.

"Um...I know I'm soft carrots, but you want me to put you down now." said the sly fox with a grin, hiding his relieve that Judy was okay.

Judy's ears turn red, as Nick was about to put her down. Just for the bunny to jump in his arms again. When the dead bird fell to the ground, featherless and headless with a burnt smell. They saw up ahead a big shadow coming from the fog. As it got closer, it got smaller. What they heard from the shadow was a loud but old laugh.

"Heheheheeee...not bad for a 197 year old blind chameleon." said the shadow that was really a very old chameleon with small sunglasses and holding a wooden staff with smoke and small ambers coming off the top of it. Which was the object that was responsible for blowing the hawk out of the sky.

All the reptiles, including Nick were showing respect as if she was royalty.

"Dagnabbit, stop that all of you, I ain't no queens of de' Englands. I is a voodoo queens. Big difference." said the annoyed chameleon.

"Voodoo!?!" the surprised bunny said.

"Yes-voodoo girl". Replied the chameleon.

"Oh sorry," said the fox as he put Judy down in her feet. "Carrots this is my grandma 'Mama Oldie' , Mama Oldie this is-"

"Judy Hopps" interrupted Mama Oldie. "Valedictorians' of her class, first bunny cop in historys', born in raised in the Bunnyborrow right!?!"

"H-how did you even know about-"

"What part of voodoo queen don't you understands, sweetie pie heheheaaaa" replied the old creature.

"And shames on all of you. Why didn't any of you wake me?" Mama Oldie asked.

"But Mama Oldie, you said never to wake you up when you're napping." answered a little gecko.

"Yes-except when my favourite grandson Nicky comes to visit."

Nick placed both paws gently under Mama Oldie and brought her closer to his face.

"I missed you Mama Oldie" said the happy fox.

"Now come gives your Mama Oldie sum sugar." Mama Oldie said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So now child, you needs sum' help?" the old reptile asked the still surprised bunny.

"Um-um yes I do. I just wan-"

"HOLD UP" shouted Viper as she slithered towards the Nick, Judy and Mama Oldie.

"What is it child?" asked Mama Oldie, wondering what the beautiful snake had to say.

"How do we know if we can trust her. Is she truly worthy of our trust? Of our respect. Is she truly worthy of our Nicky?" asked the viper not out of curiosity, but out of hate.

Though out the centuries, reptiles were feared for their intimidating appearance. Their venomous fangs, their strength and razor sharp teeth. Which reptiles of the past were not capable of speech. So the mammals did not see them as equals. But as animals, like bugs, birds and fish. So they were all hunted down out of fear. To what the mammals thought to extinction. But the reptiles went into hiding. Using the art of camouflage to survive. To never reveal themselves to the world. They learned to talk and read from the mammals. But in hiding where no one could see them. They trusted one another with their lives. Trust only reptiles, never mammals. They made the code of reptile. Ones joy is everyone's joy, ones sorrow was everyone's sorrow, If you hurt one you hurt all, you betray one you betray all. Anyone outside of the family that hurts, betrays, or kills one of them. No mercy, no forgiveness just painful death. Trust is very sacred to the reptile. It was the only way they survived this long. Nick was the first and only mammal they ever let in the family. Because they saw how he was treated like less then nothing for being something he couldn't help. He was just like them. Nick hustled pawsicles to make money for the family. They would sneak into stores unseen using their camouflage to take what they need and leave the money. Nick was their most trusted member of the family.

"You're right Viper" Mama Oldie answered agreeing with the snake. "Let me see if you is worthy."

Judy did not know what to expected. But whatever it is, she was scared but ready.

0000

Judy is safe. But for how long? Will Mama Oldie see if Judy is worthy of their trust? And will Clawhauser stop fainting? Find out next chapter and please please comment and tell me what you think. You're all awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there, frithislord here. With chapter five of Nick's Family. Hope you will enjoy it and find and figure out all the crossover references:) Sorry for the wait. Let's begin.

Judy did not know what to be expected. But whatever it is, she was scared but ready.

The reptiles walked Judy to a circle of rocks, with leaves that were sorted in a strange pattern. They told her to stand in the center of the circle and had her face the giant rock in front of her. She did what she was told and waited for what to come next.

"Be ready carrots." Nick warned, while leaving Judy alone making her even more nervous.

Clawhauser finally woke up from his fainting spell, just to see Judy in the circle. The curious cheetah walk and asked Nick what was going on. Nick explained everything that just happened while he was out. Clawhauser stood next to the fox, to see what might happen next. Swearing to himself that whatever happens next he was not going to faint again.

Judy was nervous, waiting for what comes next.

"I'm ready for the test." the still nervous Judy said out loud.

Then fire and smoke came from behind the giant rock in front of her. Revealing a dark and demonic looking shadow with a voice as loud as thunder.

"Did hear someone say they're ready for the test? Let me hear say "Aaah"

"Aaah" Judy screamed, falling on her tail.

"That's close enough." said the evil looking shadow."

'What is this? A ghost? A demon? What's going on?' The scared and confused bunny thought to herself.

"Get ready, little bunny fu-fu. Your serpentine salvation is at hand!" said the fiery shadow. "Many through out the centuries thought they could past 'the test of trust'. All have tryed and all have failed. Except for that fox who brought you here. Trust is extremely sacred to us reptiles. We don't give it to just anyone. That's the only reason we have survived and that's also why we have the test, to see if your warmblooded kind is deserving. We will see if you're pure and true bunny girl. You will see your true self. What kind of mammal you truly are. What's in your soul. Your heart. On what's on the inside. Because those who thought of themselves as kind, turned out to be cruel. Those who thought of themselves as brave and loyal, turned out to be disloyal cowards. Those who thought of themselves as honest and trustworthy, turned to be deceiving backstabers. And even cruel mammals who already thought of themselves to be bad, but when they saw their true selves their fur turned pale with fear and ran away SCREAMING. But heed my word! 'Cause if you fail and prove yourself untrustworthy, the penalty is slow and painful death!!!"

Judy was beyond terrified at this moment. But she dug up the courage to ask in a trembling voice "WH-WH-who are you?"

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls. I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu." answered the shadow revealing itself to be a small bearded-dragon.

Judy instantly lost her fear of the little creature. Almost feeling a little deceived.

"You're a little lizard!?!" Judy said.

"No. Dragon, I'm a dragon. I don't do dat tongue thing." Mushu replied before sticking his tongue at fly that flew by his head.

"Fool. Just 'cause you has the word dragon in you're name, dosen't mean You is a REAL dragon." Uncle Lewis said.

"Wh...wh...What, I'm real dragon! I got a nice pedestal of me over there. That proves I'm a real dragon." An angry Mushu replied, while pointing at statue that looked kind of like him. ( Which he made the statue himself btw )

Everyone burst into laughter at the poor deluded lizard.

"I am real dragon, I'm...just trapped in a bearded-dragon's little body." Mushu said before climbing up a sapling to reach the bunny's face. "If I was my true self, I could breath fire. My powers are so strong, I can see straight through your bulletproof vest."

The bunny let out a gasp, before putting her left paw over her vest and using the other one to slap the lizard off the sapling and to the ground.

"That's it. Test is over you failed." A hurt and angry Mushu said. "You're no good, you're the worst kind of mammal, you're untrustworthy, you're deceiving, you never deserved love, trust and friendship. Death and dishonor, That's what you deserve. Dishonor on you're whole family, dishonor on you, dishonor Zootopia, dishonor on ZPD, dishonor on-"

"Wait a minute, please I'm sorry I just reacted I didn't think please forgive me." Judy apologized and truly meaning it. At the same time trying not to laugh at how funny and cute Mushu looked holding up his little fists ready for a fight.

"Okay, I forgive you. But don't slap me no more!"

"Dats' my job heha" Mama Oldie said with a laugh. "Someone's gots to knocks sum sens' you weren't born wit' heha. Now hears da real test."

Nick picked the old chameleon back up again and put her close to the bunny's face. "I may be blind" said the old chameleon. "But deez eyes can see more then You know. What's in your soul. 'Cause don't matter what you look like, don't matter what you wear. It's what's on the inside dat matters."

'Well, the moment of truth. Here goes nothing' Judy mentally said, doubting herself as worthy and even doubting what kind of mammal she is.

Mama Oldie look with her blind eyes upon the scared bunny's face

"Hmmmm...uh-hu ...hehehehaHAHAAA she done past da test. She is 100% pure and true. A good, kind heart and beautiful soul. She trustworthy hehe. Said the happy chameleon.

Judy, Nick and Clawhauser let out a sigh of relieve.

All the reptiles started cheering and clamouring, on the exception of Viper who was still very untrusting of the rabbit.

'I can't believe it.' The very at ease bunny thought to herself. 'I really past, I am a good mammal. I can be trusted.'

"You be da' second mammal to ever pass da' test." Mama Oldie said then continued, "Nicky being da' first. When we found da' little kit, he be dirty. Only wearing nothen' buts dat old torn up cub scouts uniform. Nobody wanted him or cared if he lived or died. He was skinny, nearly starved to death. But the infections on his face from dim deep scars on each side of he face. Probably would have killed him first."

'The Muzzle' Judy remembered. She started thinking about those cub scouts beating Nick up and muzzled him. Just how tight did those cubs have that muzzle on him. Enough to cut him? Enough to make bleed? Deep enough to die from infection? She looked up at the foxes face to see dark lines on each side of his face. She always thought that was just part of his fur design. But they were the scars are. She put her paw on the left side of her cheek, to feel the scars put there by Gideon. At least her fur covered her scars where no one could notice. Nick's scars where more then just physical or change of fur color. But deeper then that. 'Could me and Nick be kindred spirits.' Judy thought.

"Tell ya'll da' truth. We told little Nicky, if he didn't pass da' test dat we's gonna eat him. Haha dat little baby cried like a-OW!!!" Mater teased before getting knock on the head by Mama Oldie's staff.

"Dats why knock ya upside ja' head boy" Mama Oldie shouted. "Now Mater, you and Mushu go eat dat hawk ohd'er dar'. It's already cooked and ready to eats hehe."

Judy's eyes shot open. "What. You're going to eat it?

"Of course sweetie. It's be a sin waste food." replied Mama Oldie.

"Now that's what I call Cajun barbecue. Let's dig in Mater." Mushu said before him and Mater chowed down. Making Judy faint at the sight.

"Ha. I didn't faint this time I -huh" Clawhauser said before fainting again.

"Okay, that's getting old." Nick said in a annoyed tone. Then putting the bunny's head under Clawhauser's armpit to wake her up. It worked but made the bunny mad. As she saw him laughing at her reaction.

"Nick, you jerk!" the angry bunny said before she punched him in the arm while the dumb fox was still laughing. Viper gave Judy the snake eye when she saw the bunny punch her step-bother. Which Judy and Nick were both unaware of the snake's stare.

"Okay chiiild what's you need help wit' ummm?" asked Mama Oldie.

"Well me and Nick need to know what happened to Manchas when he went savage. At the Rainforest District of Vine and Tujunga." Judy answered and realised she just said her and Nick.

"Lewis, Ted, bring me da' pot of gumbo." Mama Oldie ordered and they obeyed.

Judy had no idea what gumbo is. But it smelled good. She smelled celery, onions, sassafras, okra, some hot sauce, bell pepper and something that's very unfamiliar to her but couldn't put her finger in it.

"My gumbo hasn't been da' same sens' my favorite grandson Nicky went out on his own. You always knew whats' I needed. Here take a taste and see what I be missin'." Mama Oldie said while using her tale to put some of the soup on his mouth.

"Mama Oldie, you need two shots of Tabasco." Nick said then putting the sauce in.

The old chameleon took a taste and yelped "Hehehaaa dats what it needed. Dat puts sum zang into it. Okay now everyone gather 'round here." Mama Oldie then looked down at the gumbo and chanted. "Gumbo gumbo in da' pot. What happened to the savage Manchas. Well, what you GOT!!!"

What will we see in the pot of gumbo. Find out next Find out in the next Chapter. Tell me what you guys think In the comments please. You guys are all awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there frithislord here. With chapter 6 of Nick's Family Hope you will enjoy.

Nick's Family

Chapter 6

"Gumbo gumbo in da' pot. What happened to the savage Manchas, well what you GOT!!!!"

A rush of smoke and lights of all colors started coming from the pot as it swirled around and around. What appeared in the pot was an image of Nick and Judy running away from a savage Manchas. Judy couldn't believe her eyes. 'Is this for real? Am I seeing things? Am I going crazy? Magic is real!?!' All these questions filled the poor bunny's head.

"Is this for real?" Judy finally spoke.

"Hush up dar' sweetie and look at the gumbo." Mama Oldie replied and Judy obeyed.

The gumbo showed them both running the log, while Judy was on her radio telling Clawhauser to send backup on their location. Then she slipped on the log, dropped her radio and almost fell to her death. But was pulled back by Nick.

'Nick saved my life.' the bunny thought to herself. 'How did I not noticed that.' She looked back at the gumbo and them heading for the sky trams. When the fox got to the cable car, he opened the door for her to get in first.

'He could've went before me, but he waited for me' thought the bunny. 'lf I was behind him, he could've died for me. Even after I blackmailed him and dragged him all around the city. He would've died for me.' At that moment she realised she had a newfound respect for the fox. Maybe something more.

Then the gumbo showed them both falling off the doc and Judy grabbed a vine to swing them to safety. Nick said that she saved his life. When Judy saw that. She couldn't help but think how he quickly pointed that she saved his life and not once pointed out that he saved her life twice. What a modest fox. She looked closer and noticed the vine she was holding on to looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. While she was trying to figure it out, a black van pulled up next to the doc. What came out were two wolves. One had white colored fur and the other had gray and white colored fur. But both were wearing black suits. It showed them both slowly approach the savage Manchas.

"Who are these guys?" the curious bunny asked.

"Ugh." Nick said sounding annoyed. "Timber wolves. Look at these dumb-dumbs."

The grey and white wolf then shot a net gun at Manchas. Making Judy gasp at the sudden moment. The two wolves began to drag Manchas to the van.

"Bet you a nickel one of them is gonna howl." Nick said.

"I'll take you on that Nicky. Eeeef I had any money." Uncle Lewis said feeling stupid for saying anything after seeing both Nick and Uncle Ted rolling their eyes back.

"And there it is." Nick said after the wolves began to howl. "I mean, what is it with wolves and the howling? It's like-"

"Howlers." interrupted Judy. "Night Howlers. That's what Manchas was afraid of! The wolves are the Night Howlers. If they took Manchas..."

"I'll bet they took Otterton, too." Nick said finishing her sentience.

"Awww, already finishing each other's sentiences. They really are soul mates." Francine whispered to her husband Frank.

The gumbo showed the van going into different tunnels, then out of sight.

"Wait, where did they go?" Judy asked.

"Very strange." Mama Oldie said not answering the bunny's question.

Nick asked Mama Oldie if he could try somthing. Which she let him without hesitation.

"Maintenance tunnel 6B." chanted Nick to the gumbo. The soup showed the black van going out of maintenance tunnel 6B.

"Well, look at you, Junior Detective." the sly bunny said giving the dumb fox a smile and a wink, while crossing her arms. "You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good cop."

"Ugh. How dare you." the fox responded giving her a sly smile. Making her chuckle.

"Awww, da' flirtin' wit' each other." Mater whispered to Mushu. But Viper heard it. Making her mad.

"Hehaaaa. Dats' my grandson." Mama Oldie shouted with pride. "Sharp as a tack. Dats' why you're my favourite. The smart and cute one."

"But Mama Oldie, I thought I was the smart and cute one." said Uncle Ted.

"NO fool. You da' fat stupid one with a big mouth." shouted Mama Oldie.

Uncle Ted looked at her confused and said "I don't get it." Making Mama Oldie face palm.

Then the gumbo showed van going though Acacia Alley, Ficus Underpass, South Canyon then down a long road out of town, to a place called Cliffside Asylum. The gumbo turned back to it's normal state. Now that it served it's magical purpose.

"Cliffside Asylum! That's where we need to go." shouted the excited bunny.

"But what about Clawhauser over there" Nick said seeing the cheetah just now waking up.

Judy hated to admit that Clawhauser will most likely slow them down or get them caught or killed. But Judy had a plan for Clawhauser to still be a big help.

She walked over to the drowsy cheetah. She asked "Clawhauser, can I have your number?"

The cheetah looked at her and said "Ooooh...sss . Sorry Hopps you're nice and all but I don't swig that way. I just tha-"

"NO NO NO." Judy said feeling a little grossed out. "I need your number, to call you when we find Otterton. We need you back at the front desk at the ZPD. When I call You, you'll be right next to Bogo."

"Brilliant idea Hopps." Clawhauser said as he gave her a piece of paper with his number on it. Which he pulled out of one of his fat rolls. Making Judy hit her gag reflex.

"Come on guys. Let's get going." Judy shouted as she put the paper in her pocket and about ready to leave.

"Wait a minute sweetie" responded Francine. Making Judy stop in her tracks.

"We already given you our trust. But promise is that you won't tell anyone what you saw here. No one must know of our existence. We can't risk it." Francine explained.

Viper slithered up and said "I bet this BUNNY here. Will rat us out first chance she'll get. We'll all be either lock up, killed, put into a laboratory for experimentations."

"Carrots would never-" Nick tryed to explain and defend the bunny before Viper interrupted.

"They might use our skin for fashion reasons."

"They will?" every reptile asked.

"Yes, they will." Viper answered "I'll most likely be a belt. Uncle Lewis will be an alligator hat, uncle Ted will be an crocodile suitcase and our dear beloved father, Frank.

"NO NO NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!" Frank said out of fear and dread.

"Viper stop it" Francine lectured "You know how he gets."

Viper ignored her and continued with the teasing. "Frank, will be a-"

"LA LA LA LA, CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA!!!" Frank said while running around in circles. Using the ruff of his skin to cover his hear holes. Then he stopped to left one side of it, out of his hole to hear.

"A purse." Viper whispered in his ear hole with an evil smile.

"AHHHH NOOHOHOHOHONOOOOO!!!"

Frank screamed and cried out loud.

"Oooh, a nice lady's purse" Viper continued to tease Frank, while holding out her side to try and mimic a hip. "I bet Gazelle herself would be more then happy to use you as her latest fashion trend."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A PURSE!!!" Frank shouted as he climbed up on Judy. Putting his feet on her chest, hands on her collar and his face on her nose. "PLEASE please, little bunny. Don't let em' do it."

"Don't worry. I promise no harm will come to any of you." Judy stated and then she reassured "You can trust me."

"Ms Judy" said a baby sea turtle as crawled over to the bunny. The little turtle had a piece of paper he gave to Judy. She looked at it. It almost brought a tear to her eye. It was picture he drew of the big family. With a circle surrounded them. Outside of the circle said 'bad, hateful, deceivers and untrustworthy.' In the center was a drawing of Nick, Mama Oldie, Francine, Frank, Viper, Mater, Crush, uncle Lewis and Ted, Mushu and a couple others. Inside the circle said 'love, good, trustworthy, family.' But what put a tear in her eye was that she was in the center of the circle with them. She felt so happy and excepted.

Judy handed back the picture to the turtle. Told him thank you. While Nick and Clawhauser was waiting for her to to get going.

As she was following them, she stopped for a moment. She told the two predators to wait she'll be right back in just a minute. She ran back to Mama Oldie.

"Mama Oldie, I almost forgot to thank you for your help. And thank for saving my life from that hawk."

"I almost forgot to thank you, sweetie." said Mama Oldie with a smile.

"For what?" Judy said with a confused look on her face.

"Why. For bringin' out the best in our Nicky and for makin' him happy." she answered.

'I brought out the best in him' the bunny said mentally. She really felt so special at this moment.

"Well, what cha' waiting for, safe that little otter. Hehaaa."

"Yes, ma'am right away." Judy said as she was running towards Nick and Clawhauser who were waiting for her.

Clawhauser headed torwards the ZPD. While Nick and Judy took a cab to Cliffside Asylum.

000

The rest of the story plays out in the movie at the Cliffside Asylum. Next chapter will be both Nick and Judy POV after the dreaded press conference incident. Please tell me what you think. You guys are all awesome.


	7. Nick's Family Chapter 7

Hi there frithislord here. With chapter 7 of Nick's Family. Hope ya'll enjoy it. This one takes place the After Cliffside Asylum. And We will see if Judy gets any forgiveness from the family after the press conference.

000

Nick's Family Chapter 7

After all the missing mammals were taken out of the Cliffside Asylum to be relocated to a new facility and Judy took care of all the paperwork at the ZPD. Nick and Judy decided to walk each other home for some well deserved rest before the big press conference in the morning.

"I don't have to be there, if you don't want me there, Carrots." Nick said walking next to the hero bunny cop.

"Nick, I want you to be at the conference with me." responded Judy as she turned her head to look at the fox. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"I quess I'm just as nervous as you, fluff. Are you nervous by the way?" Asked the fox.

"A little bit." the bunny answered honestly. "But as long as I got you by my side I'm sure I'll be okay."

That last sentence triggered a surprised look on the fox's face as he turned to look at her.

"You...want me by you're side?" Nick asked.

"What-uh-um... I-I mean yeah of course." Judy nervously answered while realising the last thing she said. "By the way. What was in that gumbo of Mama Oldie's?" Judy asked trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean, Carrots?"

"I mean I smelled the vegetables and hot sauce in that soup. But I smelled something so unfamiliar in it. What was it?"

"Well...shrimp, chicken and crawfish."

"Meat!?"

"Yes, meat. Long ears."

The bunny couldn't believe that she thought a soup with meat in it would smell so good. Which almost made her feel a little sick.

"You know, one of your little nephews drew me a picture. It was a picture of me in a circle with you and your family." Judy told Nick.

"Ahh. That's Little Dude. So he put you in his circle of trust. Well you deserve it."

That made Judy's heart flutter hearing Nick say that she deserve it. Then she looked up at that fox's handsome face giving that 'devil may care' smile made her heart beat a little faster. She then looked down at his butt. Just thinking how cute it was, till she realised her paw was reaching out to touch it. She quickly pulled her paw back when she snapped back to reality. Feeling really embarrassed. But luckily for her, he didn't notice and they made it to her apartment.

"Well this is where I live. See you tomorrow, slick." Judy said as she walk up the door and waved goodbye to Nick.

"See ya fluff." Nick replied as he walked away, watching the rabbit go inside.

'I think I'll go stay with my family tonight. Instead of that crappy apartment I live.' Nick thought to himself, as he took a short cut to get there.

Judy made it to her room. Put her keys and phone on the desk as she laid down on her bed, thinking about what to say at the conference tomorrow morning. But mostly thinking about Nick. Wondering why she felt this way? 'Why does he make me feel like this? Why do I feel happy around him? Why do I feel safe with him? Why do I trust him with my life so easily? And why do I have butterflies in my tummy when I think about him?' Her train of thought was broken do to her loud neighbors Bucky and Pronk.

"HEY RABBIT. JUST SAW THAT FOX OUTSIDE OUR WINDOW. WERE YOU ON A DATE OR SOMETHING? ARE IN TO THAT SORT OF THING? WELL CAN'T BLAME YOU, OTHER THEN THAT UGLY SHIRT HE'S WEARING. HE'S SO HOT. DOES HE SWING BOTH WAYS? WE CAN SHARE IF YOU-"

"SHUT UP. MAYBE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SHARE HIM. I DON'T CARE HOW HOT HE IS. AND YOU DONE BROKE HER TRAIN OF THOUGHT."

"AH SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

Judy not knowing who is saying what and not caring. Puts a pillow over her head to drown out the noise and tries to go to sleep.

"NICKY'S BACK!" shouted the Francine along with the rest of the family. As Nick walked over to a near by log to sit. He went ahead and told everyone all about adventure him and Judy had at the Cliffside Asylum.

"Wow, Nicky you a hero." cheered uncle Lewis.

"No no...carrots is the real hero. I just help her out." replied the modest fox.

"That rabbit is no hero." Viper hissed "She wouldn't have gotten far with out you."

"Come on viper don't be like that." Nick softly said followed by a yawn.

"Awww, is our little kit sleepy?" Nick's step-mom asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, I do need to get some sleep for the press conference tomorrow with carrots." answered the tired fox.

"You can sleep with me, Nicky" Viper replied in a seductive tone. "There's more enough room for both of us handsome."

Viper laid in her patch of a bed in a sexy position while giving Nick a seductive look that would make any male crazy with lust.

"That's okay sis. I still got my old bed." Nick said as he walked over to his old patch.

"Don't call me sis. By the way...you want some blueberries?" Viper asked holding a small pack of blueberries with her tail. "I know there your favorite."

"You know me so well vips." The fox said while walking to the sexy snake.

Nick tryed to reach the blueberries but Viper put them behind her back. "No no Nicky. First get this one first." She said as she put one blueberry in the tip of her mouth. She was the only viper born without fangs and teeth. So it was just gum. But it didn't make her less pretty. It might strangely made her more pretty.

Nick reached his paw to get it. But Viper said "No. Use your mouth."

"WHAT!? Viper I'm not going t-"

Viper didn't let the fox finish his sentence as she made lip contact. Causing Nick's emerald eyes to shoot wide open, as he felt her forked tongue in his mouth. It was a shock to him. But to her, it was magic. She felt like she could fly. Feeling eternal happiness. Until Nick pushed her off before yelling "WHAT the Hell was that about?"

"Kissing you silly." Viper giggled.

"Your my sister." Nick stated. Those words broke Viper's heart. She then back off and apologized for her actions. Which Nick forgave her. Then he walk over to his patch and went fast to sleep.

Viper went to her private spot to pout about being rejected. Just to have Mater and Mushu come over to tease her.

"Haha. Got rejected didn't ya?" teased Mushu

"Girl done gots' puts in da' sister zone." Mater also teased. "Dats even worst den da' friend zone. Haha dats worth hanging yourself ov-"

Viper rolled her tail into a ball and punched Mater in the face slamming his head against a near by boulder. Then wrapping her tail around Mushu neck and threw him face first in the mud.

"Viper. I thinks you done clipped my favorite tooth." A dazed Mater said before passing out.

Viper didn't listen to what Mater said, she just cried herself to sleep.

( After the press conference incident and Judy finds out what the night howlers really are. She goes to Finnick to ask him where to to find him. Which he tells her he went to see his family. Judy still remembered wear to find them.)

Judy was relieved to have found the spot.

"Nick...Mama Oldie...Francine..Frank.. Viper..Lewis..Ted..Crush...Little Dude..Mater..Mushu?" Judy shouted hoping to get someone to answer. But no reply. She knew they were there. They were hiding from her. Which weighed heavy on her chest.

"Look everyone I know I -"

What cut Judy off was the picture that little dude drew for her laying on the ground. But it was different. She was no longer in the circle. But outside the circle where it says 'Bad, hateful, deceivers, untrustworthy.' This broke Judy's heart enough to make her eyes moist.

The silence was finally broken by Viper.

"You have some nerve showing your face here. How dare you return after what you did. I should kill you where you stand." The angry snake said with undying hatred as she slithered towards the bunny.

Judy tried to catch her breath from the fear and sorrow. "Look I know what I did was wrong and I broke your trust. I know your trust is very sacred to all of you. I betrayed Nick and and all of Zootopia. I'm really really sorry."

"Oh you don't know what sorry is you evil bitch. They say foxes are untrustworthy. Well they never met you." Viper hissed with venom in her voice.

Judy's eyes started to water. Hearing such hatefulness. But Viper wasn't finished.

"You rabbits are all the same. I mean it's in your biology. Always thinking every mammal bigger then you is savage and bad. You rabbits are no better then cockroaches. Your kind don't care about the ecosystem, overpopulation or any one else. You won't stop having kids. I bet you have more then 200 siblings don't you. How many kids do you bunnies have to have to feel like you have a fucking family, huh?"

It was every single ignorant, hateful and hurtful stereotype about bunnies she has heard all at once. Judy started to cry.

"Awww, you sad? Upset? Did I hurt your feelings?" Viper said in a mocking matter. "All I did was just state the facts it's not like other mammals do what you rabbits do."

Judy raised her paw gently up. Then Viper used her tail to grab a rock, raised it up in the air threating to hit the bunny's face with it. Causing Judy to step back with a gasp. Then what flashed threw Judy's eyes was the press conference. She saw herself talking about predator's savage biology. Saw Nick get angry at her, her trying to justify her stupid careless actions. Then threating him with fox repellant. Judy realised that Viper was putting her in the same position that she put Nick in. Like holding a mirror up to Judy. Showing her and making her feel exactly the same way she made Nick feel. Which made Judy disgusted with herself. She hated herself more then before.

"Look I care about Nick." Judy finally spoke "I screwed up. I never wanted to hurt Nick, it wasen't intentionally. I never wanted to hurt anyone. It just happened that way. I don't why I said all that stuff. Or why I pulled that fox repellant on him. I just reacted I didn't think. I know what the penalty is for breaking a reptiles trust. If you want to kill me. I won't stop you. I hurt Nick, I hurt all of you. But if you tell me where I can find Nick and tell him how sorry I am and do everything I can to make it up to him. And fix all the damage I caused. Just please, give me another chance to make things right. To trust me again." Judy finally let out a loud sob. Put her paws on her face.

Judy felt something on her foot. She looked down and saw Little Dude. Smiling at her.

"I trust you Judy." the baby turtle said. Turning Judy's tears of sorrow to tears of joy.

"I trust you too, bunny fu fu." Mushu said.

Uncle Lewis and Ted at the same time.

"We trust you."

Frank and Francine "We trust you."

Then Mater, Crush, all the reptiles.

"I trust you sweetie." Mama Oldie said with a loving and welcoming smile.

The bunny was so overwhelmed with joy, that she began to hug everyone. Being so greatful for gaining their trust again. Plus having their forgiveness. From everyone except Viper. Who gave her dirty looks. She slithered up to the bunny and told her that she better do everything she can to make it up to him. Judy said she will.

"You know where dat, old abandoned factory is? He's under the bridge sweetie." said Mama Oldie.

"Oh. Thank you Mama Oldie so much."

"Well, what you waiten' fer? Go git your fox and make things right."

"Yes yes, thank you all. Goodbye."

"Go Judy!"

"YEAH GET ER' DOOOONE!" Mater shouted.

000

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we will see Nick's POV after the press conference. Please tell me what you guys think. You're all Awesome.


	8. chapter 8

Hi there frithislord here. With chapter 8 of Nick's Family. This takes place after the press conference through Nick's perspective and just a little bit from Judy's. Hope you will enjoy.

000

Nick's Family Chapter 8

As the betrayed fox walked through the doors leaving Judy by herself. Tearing off his badge sticker and threw it to the ground. Judy tryed to go after him But got surrounded by a bunch of the reporters. As the poor helpless rabbit couldn't get to him.

'Why did she say those things?' the upset fox thought. 'Why did she do that? Did she really think I would hurt her? Did she really even trust me? Did she only wanted me to be her partner because of my street smarts? Did she even care about me at all?' Nick could've sworn he heard Judy calling his name wanting him to come back. 'No. Don't turn around.' a tear ran down his face. 'Don't let her see she got to you. Don't you dare give her that satisfaction. Just like the the cub scouts- never let them see that they got to you. The tiger cop- never trust cops. Judy Hopps- never trust again. Only my family, only reptiles, only other foxes.'

Nick heard his phone ring. It was Finnick wanting him to meet him at a bar. But Nick told him he was gonna see his family instead.

'You stupid rabbit!' thought Judy who laying in her bed, bitter at herself. 'Why did I say all that? I had no proof. Just what I heard that badger in the lab coat said to Lionheart and...'

Then she remembered her mom and dad telling her, her whole life that predators were bad and that foxes are the worst.

'Damn it. It rubbed off on me. But I knew better. I'm the world's biggest hypocrite. And why did I threaten Nick with the fox repellant?

She then remembered Gideon Grey. Attacking her. 'Gideon was just a bully. Nick wasen't. Nick had every right to be mad. Oh Nick. I miss you.'

"So Nicky." uncle Lewis about to ask a question. "How'd it go, boy?"

Nick ignored the question walked passed him to sit down on the log.

Frank and Francine looked at each other with concern for their son. But before Francine had a chance to say any thing. Mama Oldie spoke first.

"Come on dar' sweetie pie. Tell your Mama Oldie what happened."

Nick was wanting to keep it to himself. But with Mama Oldie's sweet and concerned voice. Nick couldn't help it. He told everyone what happened at the press conference. They all got silent. Their faces with anger and confusion. The that sweet little bunny would do such a thing.

"Kill her." Viper stated bluntly. "She broke our trust and hurt our Nicky. Her act of betrayal will not go unpunished."

"I knew she didn't deserve trust or love. Only dishonor." Mushu said while pacing the floor. "I knew the moment she slapped me. She is no good. Never trust a bunny."

"Mushu" Nick trying to intervene.

"No Nicky. We are gonna find her and kill her slowly. Because when you mess with any of our family. Vengeance will be mine. Get that No good, backstabbing little cu-"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!!!" shouted Nick leaving Mushu and everyone surprised.

"I-I'm sorry Mushu." the now calm fox said. "I should hate her. But I don't and I don't know why. I just know to never trust again. Love gets you hurt, trust gets you killed. Only this family is the only trustworthy things on this planet."

"Sweetie" Mama Oldie said.

"Yes ma'am?"

POW

Mama Oldie knocking Nick on top of his head with her staff. Making everyone gasp and Nick rubbing his hurting head confused.

"Dat' a dang fool tang to say." shouted Mama Oldie. "But you is no fool. Cause you my grandson. You just speaking out of hurt. Let me ask you sometang'

Was she stressed, scared or mad?"

"Well, she was nervous about the press conference." Nick answered honestly. "She was a little stressed and a little scared too."

"Everyone makes bad choices when they're mad, scared or stressed." Francine replied as she put her hand on Nick's thigh. "She not bad. She just under pressure and made a bad choice."

Nick absorbed the words of his mother and grandmother and started to think a bit.

"BULLSHIT!" shouted Viper. "There is absolutely no excuse wants so ever for betrayal. I don't care what reason. There's never an excuse for betraying someone you care about."

"VIPER!" shouted Mama Oldie.

"No no. It's okay everyone. I just need some time to think. I'll be at my favorite spot to think okay. Love you all." Nick said as he begin to walk away from the family. Which they thought it best to have some alone time. Mama Oldie whispered to Viper to follow him to make sure he'll be okay.

( A few hours later.)

Nick sit under the bridge. Looking up at the stars, thinking about everything that had happen with Judy. Then he done something he hasen't some in years. He cried. He let out The most loudest heartbreaking sob ever. The only times he ever cried like that was at the cub scouts and at his mother's death. Viper was in the shodows watching him. Saw him cry. It caused her great pain. To see him cry like that. Sorrow was followed by anger. The snake wanted vengeance and blood. Rabbit's blood.

'She won't get away with this. No will hurt Nick ever again. Not again. Not again.'

000

What is Viper gonna do? But most importantly, What is her problem? Find out next Chapter. Please comment and tell me what you guys think. You're all awesome.


	9. chapter 9 part 1 Viper's story

Hey there frithislord here. Very Sorry for the long wait but I was tied up in my job and other stuff. But think you all for your patience with me. Plus this chapter will be spilt into different parts. About Viper's life. There will be feels along the way. Hope y'all enjoy.

Nick's Family chapter 9 Viper's story part 1

30 years ago.

Making it's way through marsh of the swamplands, a male snake slithered as fast as he can towards the center of the swamp. With the hope that he wasn't too late. He finally got to his destination. Where a bunch of reptiles surrounding something in a circle. He squeezed his way through the group to get in the center of the circle. To his relieve he wasn't too late. As he saw a very beautiful Viper with two lotus clips on her head. Who welcomed him with a heartfelt smile and tears of joy slipping out her blue eyes. Her bottom half was coiled around a egg that she was cradling.

"Thank the lord I'm not too late my love" said the happy male viper named Carlos.

"It's time my sweet" she replied to the love of her life.

A cracking sound turned all the attention to the egg. It was beginning to hatch. They all watched a tiny little head trying to push it's way free.

"Come on now" Carlos said to the egg in a very soft tone. "Come on little one, push push you can do it."

The head appeared with it's eyes closed as it broke free. Leaving the daddy viper to weep with joy.

Mama Oldie removed most of the egg shell away from the baby viper. So Calos and his wife could clean it.

Carlos look at his wife and asked "Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl" she answered. "A beautiful baby girl."

"Oh Sally. This has to be the best day of our lives" Carlos said with smile. "She is so beautiful just like you."

"She's got some beauty from you too handsome." Sally the mother Viper chuckled to her husband.

"Come on everyone" Carlos called out "Come she our beautiful baby girl." Which nobody hesitated for a second to come see her.

The baby snake's eyes opened observing everything around her. Her surroundings, her mommy and daddy, and all the strange creatures around her. Who were all cooing over her beauty and cuteness. She then saw a buck-toothed copperhead and a bearded dragon who were both two years older then her. Who were looking and wondering what having a sister will be like. Then she turned her attention towards to a alligator and crocodile.

"Hey there. I'm your uncle Lewis" the alligator said to the baby. "And this is your uncle Ted." Pointing towards the crocodile.

They both begin to make funny faces at the baby in hopes to get her to smile and laugh. The baby begin to smile at the funny faces of her uncles. But what everyone saw left them in shock. She had no fangs. No teeth for that matter. A viper born with no fangs was unheard of. No fangs means no venom. This deeply worried both her parents. 'How will she survive without fangs?' 'How will she fight off danger without fangs?' These thoughts trouble the two parents so much. They want what's best for their precious treasure. So they and the rest of the family had to keep a close watch over her.

Mama Oldie was mincing some mushrooms for her special swamp gumbo. ( not a bad mincer for a 167 year old blind chameleon ) Wondering how much spice she should add to give it a that 'zang' she wanted. But then without warning. She past out for 3 minutes and woke up with the look of fear on her face.

She called upon everyone to come to a family meeting at the hallow log. All the reptiles were wondering what got Mama Oldie so spooked. But they didn't dare question her as they might at the hallow log as she told them. They would know soon enough.

Mama Oldie had a look of regret for what she was about to say. Knowing it would trouble them all. But she knew it needed to be done.

"My chill'ren. We has to leaves da' swamplands. Forever." She finally announced.

"WHAT!?!? Why?"

"Where will we go?"

"We're saver here! Don't understand why we have to leave. Why?"

So many questions surrounding the poor old chameleon. But she had to get them to listen.

"Everyones listens' I says" she shouted. "I had a visions. Wees' in great danger!"

All the reptiles souls begun to shake and their hearts beat at hearing this statement.

"WHAT DANGER!?!?" Frank shouted.

"Da' swamps our home will be destroyed!" Mama Oldie responded.

"Destroyed? But how?" asked Carlos pulling his wife and baby close to him.

"The mammals will comes' and drain da' swamp. All be uprooted. By strange loud yellow dragons dat' only mammals can control. Crushed dead bodies. The smell of smoke and rotten' flesh. Water, trees plants, live all uprooted. All just to build new homes for them."

"Don't those unfeeling monsters have plenty of homes" Carlos said with such venom. "I hate them all, they won't rest until they destroy the world."

"I don't understand" Sally said with innocent confusion. "But this is a home."

"But not to mammals. They sees its' as a useless wasteland." responded Mama Oldie.

"Then lets get out of here. "Mama Oldie has never been wrong before and she never lies" Francine said right before asking "Mama Oldie. Do you know when they'll come?"

"I have no idea chi'ld." Mama Oldie giving an unsatisfying answer to the lizard.

"How about we leave first thing in da' mourning." Lewis Suggested.

"Okay everyone gets sum such eye. We'll leave first thing in da' mournin'." The old chameleon said before retiring to her hallow log. And everyone else went back to their homes to rest as well to see what tomorrow brings.

The mourning had come. As Carlos lad next to his beloved wife Sally and their precious baby. That they still have not come up with name to give her. Which it had bother them so much. To find a name worthy of their daughter. But none came to mind. Calos insisted that they would call her Sally. But Sally didn't want to give her, her name but something different. They couldn't keep calling her by her nickname 'Noodles' or the baby. It had to be something special. But what? But wh-

Carlos train of thought was put to a stop by the sound of loud thunder and the shaking earth. Carlos slithered towards the noise and saw put him in a state of horror. Yellow dragons that breathed smoke and mammals were controlling them. The mammals that were controlling them were mostly bears, mooses, and beavers holding chainsaws. The dragons had what looked like scoops for mouths as what looked like they were devouring the earth and the trees. Their feet were black and round as they ran over everything in their path.

"EVERYONE RUN FUR YOUR LIVES!!!" shouted Mama Oldie as everyone scattered in different directions out of fear and panic. Not knowing where to go or what to do. Carlos didn't hesitate on grapping his wife and baby out of their home and make distants from the monsters. It broke his heart as he seen some of his fallen friends and family who were crushed by the feet of the dragons or cut in have by their scoop like mouths.

What do we do Carlos?" Sally frantically asked her husband.

"I-I don't know Sally" Carlos replied. "But we must find Mama Oldie."

What will happen next. Find out next time in chapter 9 part 2. Please tell me what you guys think. You're all awesome.


	10. chapter 9 part 2 Viper's story

Hi there frithislord here. Here is part 2 of chapter 9 of Nick's Family Viper's back story. Yes there will be feels. Hope you all enjoy.

Nick's Family Chapter 9 part 2 Viper's backstory.

"I-I don't know Sally" Carlos replied. "But we got to find Mama Oldie."

"AAAAHHHH GOD NOOOOO!!!"

"What was that?" Sally asked hearing the sad scream.

"That was...no that's Francine!" Carlos realised. "OH GOD THE NUSERY!!! Sally watch over the baby. I got to help."

"Please be careful my love." Francine said very reluctant letting the love of her life going into danger. Fearing losing him forever. But she trusted he'll come back as she watch him slither as fast as he can towards the nusery.

Carlos had arrived just to see Francine on her knees, crying into her hands as Frank frantically try to move a fallen log that has blocked the hole leading to the nusery.

"What happen Frank?" Carlos asked.

"WE GOT MOST OF EVERYONES EGGS OUT BUT. BUT MINE AND MY WIFES EGGS ARE STILL IN THERE AND I CAN'T MOVE THIS STUPID LOG". Frank answering Carlos.

"OUR BABYS" Francine cried.

'What to do? what to do?' The thoughts that went a million times a second in Carlos's head. He then saw a small hole just above the fallen log. That maybe he can sqeeze his way through. Without hesitation, he dove head first into the hole and squeezed with all his strength to fit through. Frank pushed the log down to help Carlos get in. He got in and told Frank and Francine to find Henry the alligator snapping turtle. Being the only one with the strength and jaw pressure to snap the small log in half. After that Carlos proceeded to looking for Frank and Fracine's eggs. He almost lost his balance do to the vibrations caused by the mammal's strange yellow dragons. But got his balance and head straight to continue. He finally found them. He then tried to figure out how to get them to safety. He had idea to put them in his mouth and to be careful not to break any of the fragile shells. Then to fear he heard a cracking sound. One of the eggs begun to hatch.

"Oh no. Please not now! Please not now!" he said out loud as saw the baby frilled-neck lizard started to slowly force it's head out the egg.

The little thing looked up and saw Carlos. It like it was trying to smile. But was cut sort. The roof of the nursery caved in. Crushing the baby and all the eggs. Carlos couldn't stop this from happening. He could nothing but look on in horror at the sight of blood and yolk slowly oozing down towards him. The cause of the cave in was a hoof of a moose who pulled his hoof out.

"Ewww. I think I stepped on some bird eggs or something." The grossed out moose said.

"Hey. How do like your eggs? Runny or scramble. HAHAHA!" The bear next to moose joked.

Carlos snapped. He opened his jaws and out his body to bite the moose's ankle. He sunk his fangs into the moose and injected the venom. The moose let out a scream of unbearable pain as he tried to shake lose the snake off.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING? The bear shouted in confusion and terror.

The moose fell backwards and threw his leg up in the air. Which Carlos took advantage of this to get revenge. He pulled his fangs out of the dying moose, jump up and sunk his fangs into the bears eyes then let go for the bear to suffer.

"Hope you like your eyes runny. You son of a bitch." Carlos said with hate in his heart as he slithered away to find Frank and Francine. They saw him biting the two mammals.

"Carlos?" they both asked.

"I-I'm sorry." Carlos answered with a heavy heart.

"OOHHH NOOOO!!!" Francine screamed as she sobed into Frank's chest who also was sobbing too.

"Come on ev'rbody." Mama Oldie commanded on the back of Henry the alligator snapping turtle "Let's git while da' gitten is good."

She had a good deal of reptiles with her who were not harmed. But some were injured. Then they heard a cry from two year old Mater and Mushu. Despite the sorrow Frank and Francine were feeling they tried to help. The both ran towards the two kids. Frank got Mater and Francine got Mushu.

"Where's mommy? I want my mommy!" cried a sad and scared Mater. Mushu was too afraid to say anything.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Frank said trying to comfort the little copperhead. Just to see Mater's and Mushu's mother and father crushed at the black round feet of the yellow dragons.

"MATER DON'T LOOK!" Frank tried to warn the snake. But it was too late.

"MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!! The only thing the poor thing can say over and over again.

"Oh my God! Sally and the baby!!" Carlos shouted.

"Be careful chi'd" said a worried Mama Oldie.

Carlos with what strength a viper can have he slithered to where he last saw his wife and baby. He couldn't find them. He started to worry, to freak out. Then he heard his baby crying. He rushed toward the sound only to find to his horror his baby crying next to his wife. Who was cut open by one of the dragons teeth. His baby was covered in the blood of it's mother. But Carlos checked the baby to make sure it wasn't the baby's blood. She was completely unharmed. But his wife was gone.

"Why God?" Carlos asked. "WHHHHHHYYY GOD WHHHHHHYYYY?!?! Take me not her. Take me." Carlos began to break down as he looked at the love of his life. Who is now gone from his life.

"Carlos. We gots ta' git." Mama Oldie said.

"No. I'm not leaving her like this." Carlos said as he began to drag his wife's dead body along with him.

"Damn it boy" Mama Oldie shouted with a choked up voice and tears streaming from her eyes. "She's gone. Git the baby and go."

"NO GODDAMN IT! I WON'T LEAVE NEVER!!!" Carlos shouted.

"Son think boy. Thank about your baby. She needs you. Please" Mama Oldie pleaded.

"No" he responded as he started to drag her corpse along. The smell of blood attracted a few hawks who were eating the bodies of the dead reptiles. As one swooped down and snatched Sally's body away from Carlo's grip. Carlos screamed as the rest of the reptilian family tried to drag him away from the sight. While Mama Oldie was holding his baby.

"Where are we goin' Mama Oldie?" Lewis asked.

"I had a visions' boy" Mama Oldie answering the scared alligator's question. "A secret spots' in da' rainforest districts'. We's be safe dar' 100%. Promise."

Whoa that was a emotional ride. What's gonna happen next. Tell me what you what you guys think. You're all awesome.


	11. Nick's Family Chapter 9 part 3

Hey there frithislord here. With chapter 9 part 3 of Nick's Family enjoy.

000

Nick's Family Chapter 9 part 3

000

Of what seemed like forever was merely a few days journey to the the Rainforest District. Do to the shock and hurt of losing the only home they ever know and many of their loved ones. The events of that day would leave a permanent mental scar on those who survive with or without serious injury. Mama Oldie was lucky to have saved some of her potions, her spell book, some vapors from the swamp in little bottles. Some of the reptiles who were not injured helped the ones who were on the long sad journey. Mama Oldie's magic can only do so much to heal of what little she had. Some there was hope. Others there won't be a tomorrow. For many die do to their injurys, hunger and exhaustion. A lot of them remember when Mama Oldie told them stories on how reptiles were hunted down do to fear, ignorance, superstition, and some cases their skin for fashions. But in this case the mammals had no idea the reptiles were there. They were just draining the swamp for development. Carlos was still grieving the death of his wife and was starting to slow some of them down. At his mental state Lewis held on Carlos's baby for him. Francine had to do something.

"Carlos!" she said as turned around walked at a fast pace towards him. "We got to keep moving."

Her words hit upon deaf ear holes. For he was thinking is life even worth living without his wife Sally. Never seeing her smile every morning. Or to listen to her beautiful voice.

"CARLOS!" Francine shouted which snapped him out of his train of thought. "Look. I know you're hurtin' but we have to keep going."

"She's gone." Carlos spoke. "Gone forever." He begun to sob.

"Carlos please." Francine reasoned." We have to keep moving."

"I don't think I can go on without her." The teary eyed snake said.

"Carlos. You're not the only one who lost someone. We all have." Fancine said. "We're all hurting, not just you. We have to move on. Me and Frank lost our baby's, think about that. You still have a beautiful baby girl who needs you."

"Easy for you to say." An angry Carlos said. "I know Sally most of my life. You barely even known your baby's."

It was enough for Francine to slap him in the face at that remark. But at his state on mind. She didn't because he probably didn't mean it. But she still had to say something.

"That's not fair Carlos."

"I'm sorry Francine." Carlos apologised. "I'll keep moving.

000

It was a few more hard days journey but they made it. They had an idea to settle near the Mongoose river. To make their new home. But not after a well deserved rest. Which they sleeped for two days straight. Carlos finally woke up to see his beautiful daughter next to him. He took solice in her sleepy like an angel. He decided to get up and get a drank of water from the river. As he was slurping with his forked tongue. He heard a familiar voice.

"Carlos."

This made Carlos turn around to see something that put him in a state of shock. It was his wife Sally.

"Hey there sweetie." she said with a loving smile.

Carlos was at a lose for words. Thoughts in his head. 'How? Why? She's alive but but how'.

"S-S-Sally! Is-is it really you?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

"Yes it's me my love." She answered.

"I thought you were dead." said Carlos still in disbelief.

"No that was another vaper that got killed. I got knocked out not to far away." Sally said.

Carlos wished he would have looked harder for her.

"I missed you so much Sally."

"I missed you so muchtoo Carols. I love you."

"I love you too."

They embraced in a kiss that he wished that it last forever. They finally broke free and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much. I can't live without you. I don't want to live without out you." A very happy Carlos said feeling a pain in his chest.

"Carlos wake up. Wake up WAKE UP!!!" Francine screamed.

* reality *

Carlos laid dead next to his still sleeping daughter. All the reptiles gathered around to see what.

"What happens'?" Mama Oldie asked.

"It's Carlos" Francine answered "He's not breathing. I can't feel a pulse."

"Git' me my bottle of swamp vapor Ted!" The blind chameleon ordered.

"Yes. Mama Oldie." Ted said handing her the bottle.

Mama Oldie crawled next to Carlos's dead body. She put moss on his chest. Opened her bottle, hoping she's not to late. She began to sing her song spell. To bring the dead back.

"Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design.

Save what has been lost.

Bring back what was once was mine. What once was mine."

Everyone gathered around Carlos. No sign of life. He was gone.

"What happened Mama Oldie?" the sad and confused Lewis said.

"Da' spell can only bring da' dead back if das' been dead for an hour." She answered "He's been dead for more then an hour."

"But how did he die?" Francine asked.

"A broken heart sweetie." Mama Oldie answered in a choked up voice. "A broken heart."

Frank picked up the baby and looked at his wife.

"She has no mom or dad." He said. "Franny. I know she'll never replace the ones we lost. But-"

She hugged her husband.

"Yes Frank. We'll take of her and Mater and Mushu too." Said with tears of sorrow and a little joy.

"She still doesn't have a name. What should we call her?" Frank asked.

"How about 'Viper' to honor what great snakes Carlos and Sally were. Baby Viper."

000

Hope you all enjoyed that. Please tell me what you think. You guys are all awesome :D


	12. Nick's Family Chapter 9 part 4

Hi there frithislord here. With Nick's Family chapter 9 part 4 Viper's story. The last part of chapter 9.

000

Nick's Family Chapter 9 part 4 Viper's story.

000

Eight years later

"But why can't I go on the runs with the grown-ups?" A eight year old Viper asked her parents.

"Because you're too young sweetheart." Francine answered putting her hand on the young snake's cheek.

"But I never left the Rainforest. I wanna see what's out there. It's not fare." Viper complained.

"NO NO NEVER NOT A CHANCE!!!" Frank frantically shouting. "NEVER NEVER EVER GO, MAMMALS WILL KILL YOU IF THEY SEE YOU!!!"

Viper looked at her dad. "What are mammals?" she asked.

Frank covers his mouth with both hands. "OOPS!"

"Nice going." Francine said to her husband in annoyance.

"I wanna know. Tell me please."

Francine gave out a sigh before answering her. "You see mammals are creatures that are different from us."

"Different like how?" Viper asked with growing curiosity.

"Well um... You see they have fur and not scales like us. They wear this strange fabric they call clothes. They're warm blooded. Thier holes on they have to hear, has a thing around them called ears."

"They sound strange mom." said the excited snake. "I wanna see one."

"NO!" Frank and Francine shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because if they see you. They'll kill you. Because you're different. They don't like what they don't understand."

The argument lasted a good while. Viper wanting to go and her parents telling her the answer is still no and telling her more horror stories on how evil the mammals are. But Viper finally gave up, decided not to argue no more and promised she would not leave the Rainforest District. ( she had her forked tongue crossed).

Viper waited for a few days days before she followed the reptiles who got chosen to do the runs. Buying her time for when the time was just right.

"Viper."

'Oh no' Viper thought to herself thinking she got caught. So she turn around in shame thinking she was in trouble. Just to see her mother standing there with something wrapped in some leaves.

Francine began to unwrap what she had. "This is for you noodles." Francine said to Viper calling her by her nickname. "This belonged to your mother. She had this given to her when she was eight years old. And well, since you're eight now. It's yours."

Viper's blue eyes got wide when she saw the gift was two beautiful white lotus clips. That Francine took the liberty of putting them on the surprised snake's head.

"You're just as beautiful as she was." Francine complimented.

"I wish I got to know her and dad." Viper said with a smile.

"They will be so proud of you today." The frilled-neck step-mom said returning the smile. "Now you go play with your brothers okay."

"Okay." Viper lied. Waiting for step-mom to leave so she can go with the plan and follow the ones doing the runs.

000

It took a lot of patience to keep the others from seeing her following them. But they made it all the way to the central city.

She decided to go her own way. To see the sights. She didn't care if the others went back without her. She was a smart snake she knows her way back.

She was in awe at the sights and sounds of this whole new world. The buildings big as (or bigger) trees. Windows, streets, t.v.'s, toys, cars, the sleeping yellow dragons she heard scary stories about. She slithered up to one and saw a sign that read 'Bulldozer'.

But what fascinated her more were the mammals. Everything she heard about them wear true. She had to hide in the shadows and use her camouflage. To keep the other mammals from seeing her.

But there was a sight that caught the young snake's eye. A young fox. About her age, in a white t-shirt, black shorts and a cap on his head.

Viper felt a chill. She had butterflies in her tummy, and her heart felt a flutter. For it was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw. There was no denying it. She was in love.

She then heard a female voice. "Nicky. Nicholas Wilde. Don't be out too long okay."

"Okay mom. I won't be long." the young fox replied.

'Nicky.' Viper thought. 'Nicholas Wilde.'

She then saw him looking at a beautiful butterfly on the branch of a small tree. Nicky put his finger next to the butterfly and to his surprise. It walked on his finger, showing no signs of fear towards the fox.

'I wish more mammals can be like butterflies.' the young fox thought to himself.

Viper gave a loving caring smile.

Then without warning. A paw snitched the butterfly off of Nick's finger. "Yeah fox. Playing with butterflies like a nacy boy. HA." Said a beaver holding the butterfly by it's wings.

"Hey." Nick said in reaction, before getting pushed down by a young wombat and a zebra.

"Let it go!" Nicholas ordered.

"Or what FOX? What are you gonna do? Cry on us? Or tell your mom on us? Haha" the bully said. Before he crushed the poor thing in his paw and let it fall to the ground.

Nick had a tear in his eye as he looked at the innocent crushed bug before him. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" the young fox shouted.

"Who cares it's a stupid bug. And you're a stupid fox". He replied. "Give me his hat."

The zebra grabbed it and threw it to the beaver. Which he caught it, spit in it, and put back on his head. Then they dragged him towards the tree. To shove dirt into his mouth, while the wombat give him a wedgie.

"See you later FOX" they said as they walked away laughing, but not before they kicked him in the belly.

Nicholas tried to catch his breath while holding his stomach in pain. Viper was so inraged by what she saw. But what could she have done? She had no fangs. No way of defense.

The hurt fox crawled to the dead butterfly. He picked it up. "I'm sorry." he said out loud to himself in a low voice. "You died because I was a fox. You trusted me and I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." he began to sob. Then ran home.

'They did that to him because he was a fox?' Viper thought to herself feeling broken hearted.

000

For the past five weeks. Viper made a routine. To visit the mammal world (To see the fox). Following him around to school, the park and at his home. Learning everthing about him his likes his dislikes. Everthing. She seen how he was always bullied at school for being fox. And how the teachers saw but did nothing to stop it. If he did the right thing and told the teachers about the bullying. Despite the seeing the bullying take place. They just lie and say 'I didn't see them do it'. But if Nick ever defended himself. Only he got punished.

Viper wanted to kill ever last one for this. But couldn't do nothing about it.

At the Wilde home. Viper stole a small picture of Nick in a small picture frame. She would look at it. "Oh Nicholas Wilde. When I grow up I wanna marry you."

000

A week later. The zebra that was one of the kids who bullied him approached Nick. From what Viper can hear, he was apologizing for it and asked if he wanted to be a ranger cub scout. Nick forgave him, and gave him a second chance. Nick was so happy. It was his dream to be a cub scout. Viper was just as happy.

000

She followed the happy fox into the cub scout meeting place. Feeling so happy for him.

But was all cut sort, when she saw him running out crying. With a muzzle on his face and blood dripping off his cheeks. He threw the muzzle away from him and ran home. Viper followed as fast as she can slither til she made to his home. To see his mother drag him to her car to go back to the place. Viper couldn't get up. But she didn't stop.

Viper heard screaming as she slithered towards the screaming just to see a burning car and a big tiger cop pushing Nick to the ground then saying a few things before leaving them to die. Then the car exploded.

Viper's heart raced over to the traumatised fox. Who just curled up in a ball. Sobing. Viper had to do something. But what? What could she do? She would have to talk to the family. Which will not be easy. But she must.

000

"YOU DID WHAT!?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!" Frank shouted.

"Look I know I disobeyed you, but he's not like the others. He's different." Viper reasoned.

"How is he different? How do you know we can trust him?" Francine asked.

"Because the other mammals don't treat him like he's one of them. He has no where to go. And if we leave him out to die. Then we're no better then them."

Viper replied. Making the other reptiles think.

"Ah right ci'ld," Mama Oldie said "Lewis follow Viper and bring da' fox back her'."

000

Nicky woke up with a throbbing head, to see he was covered in leaves and a bowl of soup next to him. Then notice he had bandages on both sides of his face. But so scared of where he was.

"How he's awake."

Nick was startled by the voice.

He then saw shadows from big to small. Glowing eyes, approaching him. He tried to runaway just to run into more.

"Aww he's so cute."

"His tail looks so fluffy."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Nick."

"Awww he looks scared to death."

Nick was backed into a corner. "PLEASE!" he pleaded. "Don't eat me."

"Eat you? HAHAHA."

All the reptiles laughed. "You have nothing to fear from us. You so cute."

They all introduced themselves to the fox to warm him up. So he wasn't afraid anymore.

"Sweetheart what you need is some new clothes. Lewis did you get some?" Francine asked.

"Here I got some." Lewis came in with a bag if tacky Hawaiian shirts and ties.

"LEWIS! You could've done better then this." Francine argued before noticing the fox actually like them.

"Hey there Nicky. What do you call a three hump camel?"

"Lewis don't tell him that lame joke. Hey where is Mama Oldie?

"Still trying to find that zang for her gumbo." Ted answered.

"Come on Nicky you got to meet Mama Oldie. Your new grandma." Viper said while pulling him by the paw.

"BLASTED ALL!" Mama Oldie shouted. "I'm missing sometang but wh't?"

While everyone tried to decided what the gumbo needs. Nicky just looked at it and tried to help. The other kids warned him not to touch Mama Oldie's stuff. But the fox ignored. He grabbed a bottle of Tabasco sauce and put two drops in it.

Mama Oldie heard the drops and freaked out. "AH, YOU FOOL BOY MY GUMBO!!" She ran over to it and started stirring it. "Boy you better hope it's not-" she cut herself off putting a spoon full in her mouth.

The taste was like an spiritual experience. She shouted and jumped for joy. "HEHEHAHA DATS' WHATS IT'S NEEDED. DAT' PUTS SUM ZANG INTO!"

"Boy you part of da' family. We Wilde family now."

000

That's the end of Viper's story tell me what you think. See you next chapter. You're all awesome.


	13. Nick's Family Chapter 10

Hey Hey there frithislord here. With chapter 10 of Nick's Family. Viper's backstory is over with so on to the rest of the story.

000

Nick's Family chapter 10

000

Judy was on her way to find Nick where Mama Oldie said he will be. Unaware that Viper was gonna beat her to it.

Viper knew all the secret tunnels that the other reptiles made to sneak into parts of the city. Viper took the one that lead to the bridge. Remembering Nick telling her and the family all about what happened at the press conference and seeing him cry. It breaks her heart every time she sees him cry and hated Judy for that.

As she slithered through the tunnels. She couldn't help reminiscing about him and her growing up together. How they would play games. Go swimming and sneak to see movies at video stores when there closed or other mammals houses. They're favorite being Disney movies. Even watching the old stuff where they had Walrus Disney appear at the beginning. But there favorite Disney movie was Meet the Ottersons. Which some parts made them cry. Mainly do to the fact that are both orphans. Nick knew his mother before losing her which hit him harder then anything. Viper never knew her parents. Maybe just a small bit of memory of her dad. Which Mama Oldie always told her that some memories can become clear if a certain event happens. Which gave her comfort. Viper took a hobby of flag twirling and in time used it as a fighting technic. And in time Viper used the tip of her tail as a self defense. As she toughened it up that she was able to strip the bark off a tree. She only wish she had this technic before against the bullies and the crooked cops from that night. They were very close growing up. Viper's love grew stronger for the fox. Up to the day she confessed her love for him and they had their first kiss. It was magical for Viper. But for Nick just nothing click. Nick loved Viper and wanted to fall in love with her. But unfortunately as much as he wanted to. He just couldn't return the feelings. Viper understood but didn't stop her from trying again and again.

Viper stopped going down memory lane when she reached the bridge. Hiding the the grass using her camouflage to her advantage. Waiting to see what's going to happen.

"Nick!"

Said a familiar voice.

Judy stood on top of the bridge looking down at Nick who was wearing his sunglasses, drinking some fruit juice sitting on a chair with his feet prompt up on a upside down bucket.

"Oh, Nick." Judy said so relieved to find him. "Night Howlers aren't wolves. They're toxic flowers. I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage!"

"Wow." said the fox not showing any sign of caring as he put his drink and glasses down and walked under the bridge. "Isn't that interesting?"

Viper was inraged. 'How dare you' The snake said mentally. 'After what you did to him, that's the first fucking thing you say? You evil cynical rabbit. Have you no empathy? Even after what scenario I put you through? I should've bashed your head in with that rock.'

"Wait...Wait! Listen..." the bunny said following him. "I know you'll never forgive me! And I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either."

"You never deserved forgiveness." Viper whispered.

"I was ignorant...And irresponsible and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer for my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you. And after we're done...you can hate me. And.." Judy starts to sob. "And that'll be fine. Because I was a horrible friend and I hurt you."

'You're the worst. And you don't care who you hurt. As long as you get what you want.' Viper thought.

"And you can walk away knowing that you were right all along. I really am just a dumb bunny." Judy continued to sob thinking that Nick hates her. Which felt like a knife to her heart.

Viper whispered "Don't fall for her lies and fake tears. She's just like all the others. She'll get your trust just to hurt you again. When push comes to shove. She won't hesitate for a second to betray you again."

'I really am just a dumb bunny'

Both Viper and Judy's heads looked up at the sound.

'I really am just a dumb bunny'

Sound came from the carrot pen Nick was holding over his head.

"Don't worry, Carrots." Nick said with a warm smile as he turned his direction to the crying bunny. "I'll let you erase it. In 48 hours."

Judy was so overwhelmed with joy. That her tears of sorrow turn into tears of joy. Knowing she was forgiven. She started walking towards Nick.

"All right. Get in here." Nick said giving her a hug and letting her cry in his chest.

'No no no no.' Viper said mentally. 'Don't forgive her. Don't trust. She'll hurt you again.'

The snake slithered back down the tunnel to go back home. 'Oh, Nicky. Why are you so forgiving? Why are you so trusting and loving? Your so wonderful. You're too good for this cruel world. You're just gonna get hurt again.' Viper wept.

000

( Rest of it plays out like in the movie up until Judy's speech at Nick's graduation.)

000

Judy had finished her speech and Nick walked up on stage to receive his badge. Nick's whole family was there too. Hiding in the trees and grass. Watching over Nick feeling of pride.

"I can't believe it carrots." Nick said to his happy partner who was about to put his badge on him. "I never thought I would ever be a cop."

Judy look at him. Then her face turned so cold. "Even though your a fox?"

"W-What?" a shock fox asked.

Judy threw the badge on the stage and spit on it.

"Car-Judy? W-What are you doing? I don't under-"

His sentence was cut short as he got hit in the face by a rotten tomato. He tryed to the remains of the warm rotten fruit off of his face. With a look of disbelief at the bunny he thought was his friend.

"Did you really think we would let a shifty, untrustworthy low life fox, be a cop? You're really as dumb as you look. What did you really think I or anyone gives a damn about you at all? And you were so easy to forgive me and give me your trust without thinking twice about me betraying you again." the rabbit laughed.

Then Nick was hit by more rotten food and rocks from the audience. Being laughed at. The cops pushed him to the ground and started kicking him and mocking him. As Judy stood there watching and laughing.

"Awww. Are you gonna cry?"

"One less fox!"

"Loser!"

"No good shifty fox!"

Officer Wolferd kick Nick so hard in the left side of his head that it made his eye ball pop out of his skull, only hanging by it's optic nerve. The suffering fox rolled on off the stage to escape his tormentors. Viper jumped out of the tree despite the other reptiles tryed to stop her. She slithered as fast as she could between the crowd not caring if they saw her. Just to get to Nick. She then saw Nick reaching his paw out to her for help.

"Viper!"

"Nick!"

As she got to him, he disappeared.

"W-What!? Where did-"

But she found him. They were putting a muzzle on his face and tieing the back of the device on the rope of the flagpole. As they started left Nick up as the poor fox was kicking and trying to get the muzzle off. But half way up the flagpole Nick's neck snap. As they continued to pull his lifeless body up the pole. Viper screamed.

000

Viper woke up screaming looking at her surroundings and realising she was back home and her nest. With the rest of the family sleeping.

'It was just a dream. Thank God' she said mentally.

She slithered towards Nick's old bed. Where she saw the fox sleeping peacefully in his Hawaiian shirt and his police uniform hanging over a branch. She gentle nugged him to wake him. Nick turn towards her rubbing his eyes.

"Vipes? What's up?" the sleeping fox asked then realising she is crying.

"Viper what's wro-"

Viper planted her face into his chest and bawled.

"Viper. It's okay. I'm here." Nick insured her. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"The worst." The sad snake answered.

Viper told Nick every last gruesome detail of her nightmare. Trying to control her tears.

"That was intense." Nick said trying to get the crying snake to calm down.

"Please Nick. Don't go." Viper said. "Please don't go to that graduation. They'll hurt and kill you."

"Now Viper. It's not gonna happen."

"It will."

"No it won't."

"It will Nicky. Please don't go."

"Now Viper." Nick still making a effort to calm her down. "I promise you nothing will happen to me."

"You promise?" The sniffing snake asked.

"I promise. Besides...I'll always know that nothing bad will ever happen to me. Because I have all my guardians angels watching over me. You and the family."

Viper so happy to hear this. Kiss him on the cheek. And slithered to bed waiting for what tomorrow will bring.

000

The day of graduation. Judy gave her speech. Viper with the rest family realised the speech was word for word from her dream. She was terrified. She told the family about the dream and they reinsured that nothing bad will happen to Nicky and that there'll be Hell to pay if it does.

Judy walked up to Nick with his badge. 'Oh God this is it'. Viper thought. But Judy placed the badge on the fox's uniform giving him a warm smile and saluting him. Which he returned back. At that moment both Viper and Judy were thinking the exact same thing. 'Oh God. He is so handsome in uniform.'

"You see dar' sweetie. I to'd ya' so." Mama Oldie said to Viper as everyone in the crowd threw their hats in the air cheering.

000

2 hours after graduation. Judy and Nick got into the car and drove to a grave yard. Nick wanted to pay his respects to his mother.

As the bunny and fox walked side by side on a small bridge over a brooke. Nick was admiring the beauty of the place. Judy was to busy seeing how handsome the fox is.

They finally got to the grave site of his mother 'Misty Wilde'. It was about 10 feet from an old oak tree with a hollow hole. Nick got down at his knees in front of the grave. Which Judy noticed a small safety deposit box next to the tombstone. She didn't think much of it. Must have some baby pictures in it or something. But the thing that really bothered Judy (More like inraged). To see what was written on the tombstone.

'Here lies Misty Wilde. Another dead vixen.'

This really disgusted her and started thinking if they could give her a descent tombstone.

"Hey mom. Long time no see." Nick said to the tombstone. "I wish you were here to see me today. You would be so proud of me. This is more honorable then that no good cub scouts hehe." He continued "My new family is taking good care of me don't you worry now. And I this is the most amazing, most sweetest and most beautiful partner. She is also my best friend 'Judy Hopps'."

Judy got down to her knees next to him. "I really wish I got to meet her." She said to Nick.

"She would love you Carrots. Just as I-"

Nick stopped talking. He had a terrified look on his face. As if he saw the devil himself.

This worried Judy. "Nick what's wr-" she begun to ask before Nick cut her off.

"It's him." He said to Judy pointing to the top of a hill a good distance away. What she saw was an elderly tiger sitting on something in front of another tombstone.

"Nick-"

"I can never forget a face. I had nightmares of it for years. That face is forever burn in my memory."

"Nick wh-"

Nick walked over to the old oak tree. Reached his paw inside the hole and pulled out a key. "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life." Nick growled. As he walked to the safety deposit box. He put the in the lock and opened it. What was inside made Judy blood run cold and shook her soul. It was a gun. A .44 magnum.

Judy has never seen a real gun in her life. Only pictures in history books and old movies her Pop Pop used to watch. All guns were banned from Zootopia 50 years before Judy was even born. Only guns allowed were non lethal. Like trans guns, paintball guns, stun guns, and toy guns.

"Nick what are you gonna do?" The scared rabbit asked.

"Getting justice Judy! Justice!" Nick answered picking up the gun and walking in the direction of the tiger.

000

Dun Dun Duuuuuun. What's gonna happen? Will Nick go through with this? What will Judy do? What do YOU all think Judy will or should do? Tell me what you guys think. Please leave a comment. You're all awesome :D


	14. Nick's Family Chapter 11

Nick's Family Chapter 11

Hey there, frithislord here. With Nick's Family. Sorry for the long delay. Working overtime and other crazy things going on. Thanks for your patience with me lol. On to the story.

000

'This isn't real. This had to be a dream.' Judy thought to herself. Seeing her best friend and partner with a gun about to commit cold blooded murder.

"Nick?"

"This has to be done Judy."

Now Judy was more worried. Hearing him say her real name. She at least knew him long enough to know that when he said her real name. It usually means he's serious or worried about her or he meant business. And he meant business.

Nick proceeded to walk towards the tigers direction. Judy was in a panic.

"Nick, please put the gun down. You don't need to do this." She reasoned as she ran in front of him holding up her paws to stop him.

"Outta my way Judy." He said sternly as he gently pushed her out of the way. As he was about to reach the little bridge.

The bunny jumped in front of him again. "Nick, stop. This won't bring your mother back." she tried to reason again.

"I know that. But I won't let that monster get away with what he has done." The anger and determined fox said still walking towards his direction.

"NICK!" she shouted. "There's other ways to handle this."

"No it's the only way."

"But it's NOT the only way Nick please don't."

"Do you really think anyone ever cared about what a fox says huh? You remember what chief Bogo said. 'You think I'm gonna believe a fox.' "

Judy did remember and it was hurtful for anyone to ever be put in that position.

"Nick things are different now." said in a frantic. "You've prove to everyone you're more than a fox. I've known it longer then anyone else. Don't destroy everything you worked hard for."

Her words hit deaf ears. As the determined fox proceeded to walk towards the bridge. The only thing he was thinking about was all the times he's been lied to. Hurt, betrayed, beaten, discriminated his whole life. School bullies, his butterfly friend getting killed out of cruelty, the muzzle at the cub scouts, his mother's death, even Judy's betrayal at the press conference. Every horrible thing that's happened to him just because he was a fox.

So much was racing though the little bunny's head. Seeing him getting arrested and never seeing him again. Getting life in prison. Death row. It was all tearing her apart. She had to do something. But what? But WHAT?! Her fox repellent! But she didn't have it on her because she threw it away. Either her tranq gun or stun gun can stop him.

But wait! It'll be history repeating itself like what she did at the press conference. If she done that again. He'll never forgive her. He'll hate her forever. She couldn't live with that. Not again. She couldn't take anymore.

"Nick please stop." She cried holding on to his back. "Please don't do this. You got your life together. You made something of yourself. Don't throw it all away." she began to sob in his back. "Think before you act. Don't make the same stupid mistakes I made. I can't lose you again, I love you."

It was as the whole world stopped at that moment. Those last three words hit his ears. 'I love you.'

'Did she really mean it.' He thought to himself. 'Did she really mean it. Does she really love me.' Then he remembered the sad look on her face and her sincere apology for wronging him. And thinking he might also feel something for her too. He began to sob too.

He let out a growl as he threw the gun in the brooke. Then turned to embraced her.

"Thank you Judy." He said crying as well. They both still hugging each other crying and not caring if anyone else saw them.

But he gently broke from the hug and walked over the bridge towards the elder tiger.

"Nick?!"

"Judy I'm not gonna do anything." He insured the bunny. "But I have to confront him."

Judy knew Nick needed closure.

"Okay Nick. But we do it together." She said holding his paw triggering a smile on the fox's face. Then they continued to walk towards the elder tiger.

When they got up the hill, they saw the elder tiger in a wheelchair with a blanket over his lap. Staring at the tombstone in front of him. He had a nurse who was a moose smoking a cigarette near some a tree not too far away. They both approached him. He looked up at them with very kind and welcoming eyes. Which caught Nick off guard.

"Well, the first bunny and first fox police officers. Bless my soul." The old tiger said. "I thought I never live to see the day. Times have truly changed. At one time I used to be a cop along time ago. What can I do for you officers?"

"You really don't remember me, do you?" said asked being straight forward as he looked him in the eye.

The old tiger tryed to get a good look at the fox. "No. Sorry son. I don't really think I saw you before." he said.

"A little kit." Nick started. "A little fox kit. Wearing a ripped up cub scout uniform. Scars on each side of his face from being muzzled by some bullies. Who believed that all cops are good guys. While his mother was in a car wreck. He had the bad judgement to run to a tiger cop for help." there was a look of fear and regret on the tiger's face.

"What did that cop do?" Nick continued with anger in his face. "He just pushed ME to the ground and spit at me and said such evil horrible things to me. Then let my mother die. Leaving that little kit alone. Yes. That's right that little kit was ME! I can never forget that evil face you gave me. It still haunts my nightmares everyday. You swore an oath to serve and protect. But you didn't. My mother could still be alive if you did something."

The old tiger looked down in shame and self hatred. "I do remember that son." He said. "And I've regretted ever since. That night the drunk driver who t-bone your mother's car was a panther. We help instead of a fox. I even made the report that he wasn't drunk. That your mother was at fault."

Nick wished he had the gun at this moment. But he let the tiger continue.

"About two months later after that. I found out my beloved wife was pregnant. I never been more happy in my life. Then about 9 months later. I was at work, her sister was watching over her. She went into labor. I got the call, the chief let me off to go to the hospital. But when I got there, they said she never checked in. So I drove home. I drove for five miles into yellow tape and two wrecked cars. I saw my sister-in-law with an arm brace and butterfly stitches on her forehead." The tiger begun to weep but continued. "I pushed the my fellow officers aside to see my wife. They tried to stop me, telling me I shouldn't see this. But I didn't care, I had to see her. It was horrible to look at. She was dead...so was our baby. I went crazy, I wanted to kill the drunk driver. I pulled out my club I was going beat his skull in. But to my shock...it was the same drunk driver that killed your mother. The same one I let off the hook."

'Sweet cheese and crackers' Judy thought to herself sharing the same shock as Nick.

"It had to be punishment for me. I let your mother die and left you alone. I got away from the eyes of the law. But something delivered justice. Call it karma call it God or Lord Frith. But if I helped you when should've. My wife and baby would still be alive today." He said pointing at the tombstone in front of him.

Nick and Judy felt some sympathy for him. And almost started to cry for him.

"If you never forgive me. I don't blame you. I wish I could've done things differently but I can't. And at least a month ago. I want to my doctor. He said I had Leukema."

"Blood cancer!" Judy said.

"Yes child." the tiger said as his nurse was about to push his wheelchair back to the van. "I really wish things were different. I'm very sorry son."

Nick and Judy walk down the hill towards the police car in silence.

"I feel bad for what happened to his family. But I don't think I can ever truly forgive him for what he had done." Nick said breaking the silence.

Judy begun to cry.

"Carrots. What's wrong?"

"I don't deserve forgiveness."

"What!? Why would you say that?"

"What I did to you at the press conference. All the pain I put you through." A sad Judy answered.

"Carrots." Nick said putting his paw on her left cheek. He felt something. It was three scars. "Carrots? What are-"

"Nick. When I was a kid I saw my friends being bullied by a kid named Gideon Grey. And he did this. He...was a fox." Judy answered.

Nick almost broke down. He hugged Judy tight. "I'm sorry Judy."

"For what? You dumb fox. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Judy if I knew a fox did that to you. I would've never reacted that way. I would've have stayed with you. I would have never left you. If I knew."

"Nick." She said. "That's not an excuse for what I did. I mean Gideon Grey, the tiger cop, the cub scouts, and all the teachers and kids and mammals that hurt you your life, and Bellwether. I'm worst then all of them. Because...I know better." She begun to cry more.

"No your not." Nick stated. You are the most wonderful, most kind, most trustworthy, most beautiful, and selfless mammal I know. You made a mistake. You said you were sorry. And made it up to me. You saved me from the life I was going down and made me who I am today. And you saved me again just now."

"Oh Nick." she said hugging him.

"Carrots we better get back to work and catch that street racer or chief buffalo butt gives us parking duty for a month." Reminded Nick.

"SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS! We better get back to work." She shouted.

"But one quick question, Carrots."

"What?"

"Do you really love me?"

Judy completely forgot she did say that. "Um...I...well l...yes I love Nick. If you don't love me back I-"

Nick cut her off with a kiss. Sparks started flying between the two. She then returned the kiss. They kissed for 30 seconds. Before they both very reluctantly broke away.

"How about we go on a date. Next Sunday. How does that sound?" Nick asked Judy.

"Prefect." she answered.

But they were both unaware of two glowing eyes in the bushes. Eyes filled with nothing but hate, hurt and jealousy. The eyes of Viper.

She slithered away to the near by restrooms. She went inside the girls restroom.

Just stood there. Grabs the trash can and throws at the mirror breaking it. Viper is very strong. She pulled the toilet seat off the toilet and breaks it against the wall. She gets in one of the stalls throws her body against inside walls throwing the toilet paper out. Screaming and crying.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S...NOT...FAAAAAAIR! HE'S MINE! MIIIINE!"

She slithers towards the sink. Ripped the pipe under in as water gushes everywhere. She looks in the mirror. Sees her angry and sad face. She curls her tail in a ball and punches the mirror shattering it before leaving.

000

"Step right up everyone I got DVD's $15. Or Blu-ray's for $20 or if you're old school I got VHS tapes for $5. Some of these movies are not on sell yet. Like Coco. Come on make me an offer." shouted Duke Weaselton.

"Well well well. Still selling bootlegs again I see." said a hooded figure who came out of nowhere.

"The da Hell are you? And what's to you huh?" The weasel asked rudely.

"You can get your greedy little hands anything right?"

"Yeah so. What's your point?"

"Can you get me sniper bullets?" the shadowy figure asked.

"Hold up! Guns have have been banned for years. At least the ones that can kill ya." Weaselton said.

"No shit Sherlock. Can you or can't you get me bullets."

"Of course I can. But it'll cost ya."

"How about I can tell you, YOU and ME can get even with that fox Nick Wilde and that rabbit Judy Hopps?" the figure asked.

"If that's why you want the bullets, to kill the fox and bunny. It's free as long as I come along to see it."

"Good."

"By the way. Who are you?" Weaselton asked.

The shadowy figure pulled off his hood to reveal itself."

"Gasp! DOUG!?"

000

Uh oh Doug is back and he wants revenge on Nick and Judy and teaming up with Weaselton. Viper has gone crazy. What's gonna happen to our hero's? DUN DUN DUN! Find out next time. You guys are all awesome.


	15. Nick's Family Chapter 12

Hi there frithislord here. With chapter 12 of Nick's Family. I want to think all the wonderful people I consider my friends for supporting me and my fanfic. For all the comments, likes and reblogs. Also guessing the cameos and referances lol. It means a lot❤. And there's only two more chapters left of the story. So please enjoy.

000

Nick's Family Chapter 12

A whole week went by till Sunday being Nick and Judy's big date. As it turns out, the reason Nick chose Sunday for their date instead of Saturday was because he got them tickets to the Gazelle concert. Which drove Judy crazy with excitement. Up until Sunday. Which they agree to meet up at smoothie parlor for their date.

"Oh what to wear? What to wear?" The nervous bunny asked herself outloud looking through her small closet. She had butterflies in her tummy. So happy to be with her new boyfriend. "Maybe I can wear this?" Pulling out a Orange t-shirt with a carrot on it. "What the beck am I thinking? Nick would have a teasing field day with it."

So decided to wear a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Then she headed out.

000

Judy made to the Smoothie parlor called Stripes Smootie. Nick was sitting at a table waiting with a lazy smile on his face. Daydreaming about a certain bunny.

"Nick. I'm here."

"Carrots." Nick responded standing up, walking up to Judy giving her a hug which she return.

"Shell we take a sit on order me lady?" Nick asked while miming a bow.

"Why yes, my good sir. Let us take thi sit." Judy said mimicking a higher class lady. While taking her seat.

"So what would you like to order Carrots?"

"Mmmm... Maybe a mango carrot mix. How about you?"

"Blueberry smoothie...with a touch of carrot." The Sly fox answered with a slick smile and a wink. Making the bunny blush and giggle.

"Seriously? Disgusting freaks."

Those words hit Judy's ears. Making them shoot right up and turn her head on anger at where it came from.

There was a cheetah sitting not a few feet away with a disgusted angry face. "That stupid rabbit. I bet that shifty low-life fox will have her pay for everything and take her to a dark alley to mug and rape her. Wouldn't put it past him."

Judy was enraged.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT HIM?" She shouted.

"Carrots! Do worry it-"

"No! No one talks about you that way. Not when I'm around." Judy said cutting Nick off.

"So what if I did?" The cheetah asked in a sarcastic tone. "You gonna do something about it cutie?"

"Don't call me cute. You jerk." A anger Judy said pointing her finger at him. "You want to fight? You wanna tussle?" She asked while squzzing her tiny fists and stomping towards the shocked cat who wasn't expecting the rabbit to come at him.

Nick ran to her trying to hold her back. "Carrots it's not worth it. Calm down."

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE?" Shouted a zebra who is the parlor owner.

"Those inner FREAKS! Right there trying to start stuff." The cheetah answered pointing at the fox and the anger bunny.

"He won't stop insulting us sir." Judy answered the zebra honestly.

The zebra looked back and forth at the two. "Alright. Leave now! We have the right to refuse service to anyone!"

"YEAH! You heard him. Now beat it!" said the cheetah giving a satisfied smile.

"I'm talking about you asshole!" the zebra stated. Making the cat give a shocked look. "You. Beat it NOW!"

The angry cat pushed away from his table and started to walk away. "Fine. I'll go somewhere else. Hope you freaks choke on your smoothies."

"Thank you." said a surpised Nick. Letting go of Judy who was now calming down.

"It's the lest I can do for you Nick Wilde."

"You know my name?" the confused fox asked.

"Yeah. It was...the cub scout meeting. When I- you know?" the zebra said with a feeling regret.

'Sweet cheese and crackers' Judy said mentally.

"You?"

"Yes. I feel so ashamed at what I have done to you all those years ago. I just hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for what I done. I'm not the same mammal I used to be. And tell you the truth I don't know what have ever become of the others. They just basically stop talking to me and returning my messages." explained the zebra.

Through out the years Nick has developed the skill to know if mammals are lying or being deceitful. Which he only lets his gaurd down to those he completely trusts 100%. Which is why Judy betrayed him so easily. (Unintentionally of course)

Nick released the zebra was telling the truth and was sincerely. Nick gave him a smile and extended his paw to shake his hoof. "Thanks. Apology accepted."

The zebra smiled and almost had a tear in his eye. "Oh I better get back to work. Oh and the smoothies are on the house. Take care." he said going to serve the next customer.

Judy and Nick sat back down at the table. "Well that was awkward. But you shouldn't let them see they get to you Judy."

"I know Nick." She said taking a deep breath. "But I hate that some mammals have such backward veiws like that."

"Carrots."

"And I'll be damned if anyone talks about you like that." she said slamming her fist on the table.

"Let's just get back to the date okay."

"Okay." She was starting to calm down and stare into the dumb Fox's emerald eyes giving him a smile. And him staring right back her eyes returning the smile. Completely unaware of the danger.

000

There is a sniper scope on Judy's head. Then it switch to Nick's head.

"Come on! Come on! Hurry up already!" said an inpatient Weaselton.

"Just chill. I can't decide who to kill first. The rabbit or the fox." Doug the ram said.

"Kill Wilde first. No the rabbit. Damn it I don't know."

"Alright I'll do it the old fashion way." Doug said moving sniper rifle side to side. "Eeny, meeny, miney, moe, catch a-"

"DRAGON!"

"Dragon!?" Doug said looking at the weasel. "It's tiger you idiot!"

"Da' Hell you talkins' about? I didn't say dragon."

"Then who did?" the ram asked.

"Leave them alone!" a mysterious voice said in a terrifying way.

They both turned around just to see a very dark and demonic presents with horns on it's head and glowing red eyes that made both low-life mammals fur on the back of their necks stand up and their eyes opened wide.

"W-what the Hell are you?" the terrified Doug asked.

The demonic figure spread open it's devil wings and a tentacle with glowing yellow eyes on each side of the creature. Said "Your worst nightmare!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

000

"So how you enjoying your smoothie fluff?" Nick asked.

"It's really gre-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"What in Zootopia?" Nick and Judy said in unison as they turn their heads at the screams.

"DEMONS! DEMONS! MOSTERS! HEEEEELP!" the ram and weasel were screaming, til they ran into a near by cop car. They showed they had a gun, what they were gonna do with it and beg to be arrested. With Weaselton swearing he'll go down the straight and narrow.

"They were planning to kill us!?" a shocked Judy said. "What demons are they screaming about?"

Nick looked up and saw a familiar pretty face. Viper. "It wasn't demons." He said with a smile. "Just my guarden Angels."

000

Back on the roof were the demons were revealed to be just Mushu with fake devil horns and bat wings. The two tentacles with glowing eyes were Mater and Viper.

"HAHAHA! Did you guys see the look on those fools faces HA!" Mushu laughed.

"Yeah. Scared dem' stiff haha." Mater agreeing.

Viper was in serious mode. "The important thing is Nicky is safe."

"But what about Judy?" Mater asked in the most innocent way possible.

"We should have let that fat ram kill her. But we had to safe her too to safe Nicky." She flatly said.

"Why do you hate Judy so much?" Mushu asked.

"She hurt Nicky!" she answered with anger. "She betrayed him. Unforgivable!"

"But she didn't means to." Mater said.

Mushu raised his finger then said "I think you're jealous of her. Because he in love with her and not-"

But his sentence was cut off by Viper's death stare. If looks could kill Mushu and Mater would be dead.

"Never mind." they both terrified.

000

It has been over six months since the bunny and fox been together. And by every second of every minute of everyday their love had gotten stronger. If anything unbreakable. Dates sleepovers and just hanging out. Always enjoying each others company and teasing become like a second language to them. Not to mention their public display of affection. Usually baby talk. Which always made Finnick want to puke.

Judy did have a talk with the new mayor of Zootopia about giving Nick's mom a better tombstone and putting loving mother.

The reptiles were overly happy to hear the two are together now and decided to throw a party to celebrate.

Mama Oldie with the help of Nick of course help with the gumbo. He asked Judy to get some more peppers. Which she did.

"Well dar' how yous do'n?" said said a little gecko.

"Oh. Hi, I'm just getting some peppers for Nick and Mama Oldie for the gumbo. I'm sorry I don't I mete you before." the polite bunny said.

"Hehe. I is Raymone. But I prefers Ray doe. So tell mes' you twos' gonna have dem' little ens' some funnies or boxes."

"Whoa! It's a little too early for that." Judy said waving her paws.

"HeHA! Sorry abo't dat'. Dids you confess or dids Nicky?"

Judy took a deep breath and answered blushing. "It was me. I was wanting to confess my love for him at a better time. But he was gonna do something bad. And I was so scared of losing forever. It just slipped out."

"Dat dar' is sweet. I better get back to my sweet Angelina. See ya'."

"Okay see ya'." Judy said waving goodbye while picking the peppers.

Then a shadow blocking her view. She looked up and saw it was Viper.

"Oh. Hi Viper." Judy said with a smile.

"Fuck you rabbit!" The snake said. Which triggered Judy.

"What is your problem?" Judy snipped.

"You. You are my problem."

"What have I ever done to you?"

"Not what you done to me. What you did to him. Backstabber!"

Judy's anger disappeared at that and replaced with regret and self loathing.

"What you did was Unforgivable. Evil. You hurt and betray those you love or care about." Viper hatefully said.

"Look I'm sorry I hurt and betrayed him." Judy said with tears in het eyes. "I didn't mean too. I'll never betray him again. No matter what!"

"LIER!"

"It's not a lie. I love him." Judy said.

"Fool me once, shame on you." The anger snake said moving closer to Judy's face making her back away. "Fool me twice, shame on me. I actually love him more then you ever will. I loved longer. You don't know the suffering he went through his whole life. By your kind." Viper continued as she circled around Judy. Judy was overwhelmed with guilt. "I'll make sure you never hurt him ever again."

Judy begun to cry.

"I was there at the press conference when you did that horrible act. I acted like I had no idea. But I saw the whole thing. And when you blackmailed him. And when you got chased by Manchas. That vine you grabbed. That was my tail. I swang you two to safety. NOT YOU!"

Judy remembered looking into Mama Oldie's gumbo pot that, that vine looked familiar.

"Look I'm sorry did that okay. I hate myself fo-"

Judy was cut off by a sharp pain on her left cheek. She put her paw on her cheek to find her middle scar had been reopened. With blood on her paw. She looked in fear to see her blood on the tip of Viper's tail.

"Ohhhh. Did I hurt you?" The snake said mockingly. "I just HATE myself for doing that. But I promise I won't do it again. Oops."

Her tail sliced Judy's right forearm. Then her left thigh. Then her right cheek.

"VIPER! Please stop." Judy pleaded.

Viper then wrapped around Judy's little body and began to squeeze. Judy was terrified. Viper dislocated her jaw and stretched her mouth to slowly put Judy head first in. The poor bunny struggled and screamed. But couldn't get free. As the snake plunged her half way down her throat.

"Hey Carrots. Where's tho-" Nick was saying before saw Viper trying to swallow Judy.

"OH MY GOD! VIPER STOP!" Nick screamed running towards the snake. Pulling the legs of the bunny he loved. Very thankful that Viper had no teeth. Viper was very strong as she pick Nick off the ground trying to shake Nick off without hurting him.

All the other reptiles started coming to the aid. But were all knocked down buy the snake's streath. Even knocked down Uncle Ted and Lewis.

Mama Oldie climbed on top of the snakes head holding her wooden staff. She raised her staff. "Chi'd. I'm sorry but you left me no choice. This is gonna hurt me more then it's gonna hurt you." She then hit Viper on a pressure point on the back of the snake neck. Forcing her to regurgitate Judy into Nick's arms.

Judy was beyond terrified. She hailed on for dear life to her fox. Making Viper mad.

"GET YOUR FUCKING PAWS OFF MY MAN! I HATE YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'M GONNA SLIT YOUR THROAT! she screamed as she aimed for Judy's throat with the tip of her tail.

Everyone was silent. In complete shock. Viper's tail was now covered in blood from the deed she has done. But to her shock. It wasn't Judy's blood. Her throat wasn't slit. It was Nick's blood. Nick's chest was slit wide open. Nick used his body as a shield to protect Judy.

Viper couldn't move. She was in a state of shock. She hurt the one mammal she would never hurt. 'What have I done?'

Nick looked up at her with forgiving eyes before he fell backwards to the ground. Judy screamed and held on to him not caring she was covered in his blood begging him not to die.

"VIPER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Francine shouted at her.

"I-I didn't mean to."

Mama Oldie ran towards her favorite grandson to see if his okay.

With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes. "H-h-he's dead. Nicky's dead.

Both Judy and Viper's whole world collapsed.

000

NICK IS DEAD!? NOOOO SAY IT ISN'T SO! Find out what happens next chapter. Tell me what you guys think^^. You guys are awesome.


	16. Nick's Family Chapter 13

Hi there^^ frithislord here. With chapter 13 of Nick's Family. It has been a bumpy, funny and emotional ride. But it is coming to an end. Only one chapter left. I really wanna think all of you guys for supporting, and liking my story. It means alot you guys are the best❤. Now lets begin.

000

'No no. It can't be. It just can't be. He's not dead. Not my Nick. Not my brother. Not my fox. Not my love. It has to be a dream. Yes, another bad dream. It has to be right? Wake up! WAKE UP VIPER WAKE UP!'

No matter what she kept telling herself. This wasn't a dream. Nick was dead. And she killed him.

"No Mama Oldie. He's not dead. He can't be." said a bunny full of sorrow.

"Yes ch'ld." The old chameleon said in a trembling voice.

"NO NO NO!" Judy shouted as she buried her face in opened chest not caring about the blood. Bawling her eyes out.

Francine fell to her knees next to her dead son. Thinking that she lost another child to death. She wept. All the reptiles were all crying at the lose of their most beloved, most trustworthy and most loving member of their family.

Viper tried to go near, but was stoped by a angry grieving cobra. "Go away Viper. Haven't you done enough damage." Viper reluctantly back off.

Crying Uncle Ted remembered something. "Mama Oldie! The spell! We can bring him back. Remember."

"You's right Ted." Mama Oldie replied. "Frank, Mater, Mushu gits' m' ingred'nts!"

"YES YES MAMA OLDIE!" Frank frantically said as he and the other two got the ingredients she needed.

She mixed the ingredients in a little bowl. While Frank and Francine gently pulled back a sobbing Judy. Mama Oldie then put it in the wound. And was about to say the chat. But there was a problem. She forgot the words.

"I…I fergot the words."

"You FORGOT!? Then that means?"

Judy screamed as she ran back to Nick's body. "NO NO NO! Don't leave me. DON'T DIE! COME BACK TO ME!"

Judy lifted Nick's head into her breast bawling. Thinking of all the times they had together. And all the things that could been. All the things. Future dates, parties, a home together, getting married, children, grandchildren, growing old together. Well never happen.

But what caught the corner of her eye, froze her solid. It was the all the turtles already digging Nick's grave while crying.

"No. NO! NO! You can't take him. He's mine! GO AWAY! DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" She cried aloud holding Nick's body close to hers. She let out hard sobs and her chest hurt severely.

Francine tried to pull Judy's little arms off of him. "Please Judy. Don't…make this harder then it is."

"NO NO NO!

Viper was in the back. 'What have I done!? I didn't mean to. It was meant for her not him.' She said mentality. 'It's all my fault. I'm the evil one. Not Judy. I just wanted to protect him. And I..I..'

She felt something on the ground. A familiar vibration. It was coming from Judy. Viper was feeling the pain in Judy's chest. Snakes have had the ability to feel others feelings through vibrations. It brought back some forgotten memories. She felt this same pain When…Her father Carlos. Had this pain before he died. Mama Oldie told her he died of a broken heart.

'Was Judy… Dying from a broken heart!? She really does love him. I was so wrong about her.'

But some else came to memory. She always thought was an old nursery rhyme. But could it be it.

She has to try. She has to.

"Go away Viper."

"Please let me help. I can help!"

"WAIT." Mama Oldie said. "If she can help. Let her in."

The reptiles let Viper through. Judy was still crying. She saw Viper but wasn't afraid. If anything. She was hoping Viper kills her. Judy didn't want to live anymore. Nick was her world. Now he's gone.

"Judy." Viper said in a calming voice. "I can help bring Nick back. I know you don't trust me but let me near him."

Judy was willing to try anything to bring him back. So she let her near.

Viper put her tail on the wound where Mama Oldie put the ingredients. And begun to chat.

'Magic make the clock reverse.

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost.

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine.'

In front of everyones eyes the wound glowed and sealed slowly up. And all the blood on Judy disappeared.

"N-Nick?"

"I-I must be in heaven. Because I see a beautiful angel in front of me." The dumb fox said putting his paw on the side of his sly bunny's face.

"Hehe." Judy weeping with joy as she laughed and cried in Nick's chest.

"Oh. You bunnies. So emotional."

"I thought I lost you forever you big dummy."

"You can't get rid of me that easy." the fox said with a sly smile while hugging her.

"HEHEHEHEEEEE! NICKY'S ALIVE!"

Everyone cheered.

"Nick. Viper brought you back." Judy said to Nick.

Nick had a big smile on his face. "Viper thanks I-" but his smile died to a confused and worried look as Viper was no where to be seen.

Viper was staring with a sad look on her face from a distance behind a rock. Seeing the fox had already forgiven her and was trying to thank her for bringing him back. 'I don't deserve forgiveness. I don't deserve love. Or family.' She thought to herself as she slithered away.

"VIPER!"

Nick already caught up to her.

"Nicky?! But how did you?"

"Secret tunnels remember."

"Stay away from me Nicky. I'm dangerous. I-I" Viper begin to say before breaking down.

"Viper. It's okay. I forgive you." he said to her.

"HOW!? How could you forgive. After all that I have done. Why are you so good and forgiving."

He smiled and answered. "Because I know you never meant to do it. That you love me. I love you. You never wanted to hurt me."

"But I betrayed you. I'm horrible."

"Now you know how Judy felt."

Viper's eyes widened. At hearing that.

"It killed me, ever since I did it." Judy said coming out from behind Nick.

"Judy. I-I'm sorry. I owe you an apology. I intentionally wanted to hurt you. I even tried to kill you." Viper said beginning to sob again. "If you don't forgive me I don't blame you one bit."

"I do forgive you too Viper. I learned from the best." the bunny said looking up at her fox.

"Thank you Judy. But…none if this wouldn't have happen if I wasn't a jealous bitch. And that I should be happy for you two."

Judy just realised. Viper was in love with Nick.

"It's alright Viper." Nick said putting his paw on Viper's side. "There are many guys who would love to be with you."

"But none aren't like you."

"Look you're my sister and I will always love you. I'm just sorry I can't return the feelings you feel for me."

"I-I understand." The snake began to bawl.

Nick opened up his arms. "Alright get in here."

Then both Viper and Judy held on to held on to Nick's chest and both cried at how close they both came to losing Nick forever.

"Oh. You snakes and bunnies. So emotional."

000

They went back to the party and Nick explained everything to everyone. There was still distrust but if Nicky said says it's cool. It's cool. Judy finally got a taste of Mama Oldie's Gumbo. As it turns out. She likes meat now.

A few days later Nick and Judy had to go to work. But something was bothering Judy. But she decided to do something about it. So she walked to Bogo's office.

"Cheif Bogo?"

"Yes. What is it Hopps?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it? I haven't got all day."

Judy took a deep breath. "What if I told you. Reptiles are still around. And I know were they are."

000

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Yes I told told the mammals of your existence." Judy answered them.

"I'M GONNA BE A PURSE WAAAAAHHH!" Frank screamed running around.

All the reptiles started panicking.

"Calm down everyone." Nick said holding up his paws.

"STOP IT!" Mama Oldie shouted which everyone obeyed.

"Mama Oldie. Everyone. No harm will come to you. Trust and Nick. No more fear. No more hiding." said announced.

"Carrots is right. Just follow us out." Nick defending Judy.

000

ZNN news cameras were everywhere. Caution yellow tape and the ZPD was keeping the spectators back. As they all awaited the reptiles. Nick and Judy walked out of the tunnel looking out at the crowd. Knowing the whole world was watching. Judy and Nick walked back and held out their paws to the reptiles. Nick pick up Mama Oldie and Judy lead Viper out then the others followed.

The crowd was in shock and awe at the sight. But one of the little lioness cub walked passed the yellow line to get a closer look. As the nervous parents watched.

She looked up at a scared Viper as she put her paw on her scaly face. Then touch Uncle Lewis and Ted. Crush, Mater, Mushu and the others. This brought tears to their eyes.

"They're like Dinosaurs."

All the kids clamored. And the crowd cheered.

000

"All raise!" Shouted the new mayor of Zootopia. Who was a black panther. In front of the Zootopia Capital building to a very large crowd of reptiles. All holding they're claws and tails swearing an oath of citizenship. While Nick and Judy were holding paws in uniform smiling. As have finished the oath.

"I here by announce you are all now Zootopia citizens." Stated the proud mayor.

Everyone cheered and cried tears of joy. Nick hugged his mom, his dad, sister, Mama Odie. Judy joined in the huge as well.

"Thank you sweetie. Thank you."

And of course Gazelle had a stage outside in honor of the reptiles. A new song.

( You're not a Stranger Anymore by Jara Lane. Link: /wBQcWjTxCog )

( I Don't own the song)

'When you know, who you are

Where you know, you belong.

You're not a Stranger Anymore.

Sometimes it's not so clear,

You're out there all alone.

You're not a Stranger Anymore.

Here in the heart, we're not two world's apart.

The same dream we both seek.

Reach for that star, no matter where it will be.

Just believe in, you and me.

You're at the rainbow's end.

So let the whole world know.

You're not a Stranger Anymore.

Here in the heart where not two world's apart.

The same dream we both seek.

Reach for that star, no matter where it will be.

Just believe in, you and me.

(Clawhauser, Uncle Ted and Uncle Lewis all started hugging each other. Crying out aloud, making Bogo roll his eyes back with a smile.)

You're at the rainbow's end,

So let the whole world know.

It's written on your face,

You know you found that special place.

You're not a Stranger Anymore.'

000

Next chapter is the epilogue. The very last chapter. Please please tell me what you guys think. You're all awesome. ?


	17. Nick's Family Chapter 14 the epilogue

Hi there frithislord here. If the 14th and final chapter of Nick's Family the epilogue. I might post more stories in the future. Once again thanks for all your support and nice comments. But this is the end. Enjoy?.

000

Nick's Family the epilogue

000

It's been over a year since the reptiles have been citizens of Zootopia. That all there dreams have come true. No more hiding. No more camouflage. No more fear. And they had to wear clothes now. Except for the snakes and turtles of course.

Mama Oldie opened her own voodoo gumbo restaurant. Where she cooked some of her best Cajun cooking. With some magic on the side for entrainment, and of course Nick and Judy volunteer to help on Sundays. Judy waiting on mammals and Nick cooking with Mama Oldie.

Uncle Lewis and Ted opened their own Hawaiian T-shirt and ties store. With Nick their number one costumer.

Mushu became a movie star. In his first movie 'Mushu King of the Dragons'. Where he plays a giant fire breathing Dragon destroying a city. "YOU SEE THAT GUYS? I AM A REAL DRAGON!"

Viper worked at the Zootropolis High School. Teaching flag turling and self-defense. She still thinks about Nick everyday. But she's still happy for the two of them. And her and Judy have now become best of friends. Almost as close as sisters.

Mater is now a famous comedian and is now on tour. Making mammals laugh.

Frank as it turns out. Loves to be a purse. As Gazelle hired Frank and Francine to help with her fashion trends. On commercials and on concert were Frank would use his camouflage to disappear and reappear on her purse. Cousin Crush owns his own suffer board store called 'DUUUUUDE BOARDS'. Life was good.

000

Nick and Judy headed to Judy's apartment room. The rabbit was so glad her loud neighbors were out for the day. For some alone time with her favorite vulpine.

She sat Nick down on her bed. "Okay close your eyes and don't open till I say so." She ran to her small closet. As the fox did as he was told.

"Okay…now!"

Nick opened his eyes to see his sly bunny wearing her Meter Maid outfit and giving her dumb fox a seductive look.

"What up with this, Carrots?" Nick giggled.

"It's what I was wearing the first time we met." The horny bunny said. "Meeting you and having you in my life. Was the best thing to ever happen to me. You're the best thing that ever happen to me. Soooo. I thought we do a little role play."

"Oh. Okay. And you're the best thing to ever happen to me too Judes. Now come here beautiful."

"Sorry Mr. Wilde. But you didn't pay your parking tickets." The bunny said as she jumped on top the fox, pulling his tie off and throwing it on her chair.

"Oh goodness Officer Hopps. What ever shell I do? If only I had a way to pay off the tickets." Nick said laying flat on his back. Giving her a seductive smile.

They both very passionately kissed. Feeling each others tongue inside their mouth's. As she wrapped her arms around the back of her boyfriend's head and as he wrapped his arms around Judy's little body. Feeling their warm and loving embrace, hoping it will never end.

But it did due to her phone ringing. Her parents ringtone. She VERY reluctantly pulled away from her lover to answer it. She could have just let it ring. But if she did that to her parents they would never let her hear the end of it. Or worst come down to Zootopia worried sick and freak out about a FOX in her room.

She answered the phone. As Nick sayed laid down on the bed hoping the parents don't see him.

"Hey Jude. Jude the Dude." said a overly happy chubby bunny.

"Hi dad. How you doing?" Judy asked her father.

"Doing good. Just checking up on you. Hey Bonnie come over it's Jude." Stu answered while waving his paw to signal his wife to come over.

"Hi sweetie." Said a very sweet and cute bunny face. Holding a baby bunny.

"Hi mom. How you doing? And how's the family?"

"Doing fine sweetie. We just-" But Bonnie cut herself off.

"O M GOODNESS! Stu look at THAT!"

"I see it too honey."

Both fox and bunny begin to eternally freak out.

"What you guys?" She asked forcing a fake smile and hoping they didn't see Nick.

"You got a boyfriend! We're so happy for you."

"So happy. Thought you be married to your job and never find someone."

Judy and Nick were confused. "What made you guys say that?" The nervous bunny asked.

"There's a tie on your chair. That's why sweetie. And YOU thought we wouldn't notice." Bonnie answered to Nick and Judy's relieve.

"Hopefully one day we get to see the young buck. Who swept our oldest and most beautiful daughter off her feet." Stu said in excitement.

"Um. It's not really a buck." Judy said putting her mouth to the side a little bit.

"Oh. Well dating a Hare is just as good too. Hey what a minute. Why are you in your Meter Maid uniform? Isn't these your day off? And aren't you a big time cop now?" Stu asked.

"Um. You see sometimes I do Meter Maid stuff. Every once in a while. And I just got back from work. But it turned out that they didn't need me to come in after all." Judy half lied.

"Oh okay. But take care sweetie. Love ya Jude." Both parents said.

"Love you guys." She said ending the call.

"So they think I'm a buck or a hare." Nick laughed.

The bunny let out a sigh. "Yes. I'll tell them. Eventually in time. But now more importantly. Where were we handsome?"

"If only I had some way to pay those tickets officer?"

"There is one way you sexy shifty fox you." she said kissing him as they ripped each others clothes off.

000

After love making. The two cuddled with each other. Fell asleep thinking how lucky the they are to have found each other. To find each other's soul mate. Their mate for life. They knew they were meant to be.

THE END

000

Well the end of Nick's Family. But I will write more different Zootopia Fanfics and other stories in the future. Thank you all so much. For you're support. For liking my story and your nice comments. It was a journey. Please please Tell me what you guys think. Love you guys. You're all awesome.


End file.
